


Creatures Unite

by GentleGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angels, Angst, Cyborgs, Demons, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angels, Fluff, Good Demons, Hybrids, M/M, Shit happened, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Werebabies, Werecats, Werewolves, adorable kids, its in there somewhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 40,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentleGirl/pseuds/GentleGirl
Summary: After the revolutionary war , all supernatural creatures and humans came to live together in one community from cyborgs to hybrids to werewolves, demons, vampires. You name it.Hunter, the half fallen angel, half human hybrid with his wings ripped off after the war and falls in love with Eric but is unaware that he is a cyborg. Will this relationship last?Eric, the snarky cyborg who teaches at a university who fought during the war but no ones knows he is part robot, will this get him in trouble?Jordyn, the rouge she-wolf who was exiled from her pack and now lives on her own.Shawn, demon who messes with everybody for fun to mask the pain of his abandonment by his parents .Alex, the transgender hybrid were-cat, half demon who is Shawn's loved one and slowly turned part demon due to Shawn's influence and became a hybridThis is their story





	1. Chapter 1

_Italics - Flashback moment_  
  
 **Bold- Thoughts**  
  
 **Hunter POV**  
  
 _This is what its all come to? Total and utter destruction. I fly above my enemy before feelings my dagger push against his soft skin into his throat, making the werewolf slowly die from suffocation. I could feel all the aura's around me. Humans against supernatural creatures, obvious to my wings, I am not fully human. I am half fallen angel, half human as something went wrong with my creation so my "father" cast me out onto the earth in human society when I was but a child. I heard growls from above my head to look up, a giant bear shifter had his claws ready to strike me, I held my arms above my head to at least help lessen the blow but I never felt the pain. I opened my eyes to see a man in front of me, his back to the bear and his arm was ripped from the blow._  
  
 _"Oh, I lost my arm.." He grunted_  
  
 _I attempted to grab him to bring him to an infirmary, he slapped my hands away before shooting the shifter where his heart would be._  
  
 _"Had to kill the bastard first" He grunted in pain._  
  
 _"Let me help you" I frantically picked him up and spread my wings before bringing him to an infirmary._  
  
 _"Aren't you suppose to be against me?" He asked_  
  
 _"I was raised by a human woman, I feel like more your kind than my own" I grumbled.  A doctor rushed over to see this man covered in his own blood from the wounds._  
  
 _"Now what happened here?" The doc asked before grabbing his utensils to try stitching him up_  
  
 _"Bear shifter attacked, I don't care how you heal him. Just do it" I firmly stated._  
  
 _"You do know, he's not one of us?" The doc asked, showing that he was a nymph himself. I grasped his shoulder, looked into his eyes and let my eyes flash electric red._  
  
 _"Do it" I growled._  
  
 _"Yes sir" He replied before going to work._  
  
 _"What's your name?" the injured man asked me_  
  
 _"Hunter" I responded before going back on the battlefield._  
  
I woke up frantically in a sweat, I looked around my one bedroom apartment to see everything where it was.  
  
 **Just a nightmare...**  
  
7:45am  
  
The school would be in an hour, might as well get up now. I stretched my muscles, missing the feeling of my wings stretching over my head. I walked over to the bathroom, relieving myself, turning on the water to a hot temperature, snapping my fingers making my clothes disappear from my body. Jumping into the shower and felt the water beat against my chest, stinging pain went over my back where two scars left their mark. I remember clearly how my brothers and sisters cornered me.  
  
 _Blood covered my right eye,  new scars covered the old ones. Why were my brothers and sisters torturing me like this? The war is over, yes we didn't win but now we can live in peace somewhat with the humans._  
  
 _"Brother" Ralph sneered, looking down on me with his angel blade in his hand, gripped tightly._  
  
 _"B-brothers, s-sisters... Why stoop to this level of betrayal to your own kind, your own brother?" I stuttered in utter fear of what they were doing to me_  
  
 _"You are not one of us!" Ralph, sliced my collarbone. I cried out in pain._  
  
 _"You are nothing but an abomination. and for the fact that you sided with the humans, make you punishable for what we are about to do" Teri growled, my sister._  
  
 _"W-what?" I shook with fear._  
  
 _"Why dear "brother" we are going to rip you the one thing that makes you an angel, your wings" All of my brothers and sisters smirked._  
  
 _"N-No!" I screamed before feeling my wings being ripped off, feather by feather, bones cracking, snapping until  I was but a bloody mess on the floor._  
  
I shook my head as if I could shake that wretched memory out of my head, putting my fingers through my hair and letting the suds rinse off my body. I turned off the shower, snapped my fingers before being fully dressed. Black suit pants, white button-up shirt, lightweight bomber jacket, black belt, laced up black dress shoes, bow tie with angel wings, glasses even though I don't need them but they seem to get a positive response from teachers.  
  
Putting on my helmet, black fingerless gloves, locking the door behind me with a bagel in my mouth, my bag over my shoulder before walking down the stairs into the building garage to see my black of a beauty Harley motorcycle.  
  
"Morning beautiful" I whispered before climbing over the top of my ride, feeling her purr underneath me before riding off to the university.  
  
Time Skip  
  
Sitting in the front row, setting up my laptop. My notebook and pen right beside and ready to take my medical classes. The seats were slowly taken up by the minutes but no one dared to sit next to me, Father only knows why. I looked up to see the teacher come in..., a human? did he have the wrong class?  
  
"Hello class, my name is Eric Havard, you will call me professor Havard" Eric said firmly.  
  
A hand raised by a female girl.  
  
"Yes?" Professor asked, his eyebrow raised.  
  
"A-Aren't you human?" She asked.  
  
"How about you figure that out, do you have a problem with that?" He asked, sternly and close to almost raising his voice. She immediately shook her head and looked away.  
  
So he wasn't human? He seemed human enough to me. It seemed he lost his eye, due to the eye patch being worn on his left side.  
  
"Now let's get started" He stated, he started bringing out presentations for how each creature anatomy worked and what each weakness and strengths were in each supernatural creature. I took down all the notes on each creature for future reference. My fingers tapped on the laptop keys, switching from the device to the notebook making my wrists start to get sore from the strength I was using. Once in a while, my eyes would wander to the teacher that observing over all of us slowly until his eyes met my own. It seemed like we couldn't look away, I felt like somehow I've seen him before but that was crazy..., right?  
  
I shook my head, making my gaze go back to my laptop and get back to work and little did I know the bell rung. Everyone tried to race out the door, I used Google Docs so all of my work was autosaved, closing my laptop and stuffing it in its bag with everything else before beginning to leave.  
  
"What's your name?" I heard a voice ask, making my head turn around to see the professor.  
  
"W-what?" I stuttered.  
  
"Your name, what is it?" He repeated himself.  
  
"Nanna, Hunter Nanna" I responded.  
  
"You fought in the war too, didn't you?" He asked, a dead look in his eyes.  
  
"Y-Yes, how did you know?" I responded with another question.  
  
"You have the same look almost everyone has since that war ended" He responded.   
  
I nodded before getting ready for my next class.  
  
 **There is something about him that makes him familiar, I'll find out soon enough but for now. I'll work on my dream and becoming a doctor.**  
  
  
To be continued  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

Eric's Pov

The world did not end in a bang

                                                                or a whisper

                                                                                         but rather

                                                                                                               one scream at a time.

**I know I will never get their screams out of my head, the undying screams. The terror in their eyes. I should have saved them if I was less ignorant of the dangers of the supernatural creatures maybe they could still be alive. Why didn't I save them?**

Tears were rushing down my face, from my one human eye. I put my hands over my eyes. Sobs threatening to break from my chest, I swallowed the lump down my throat. **Why do I keep having these nightmares? They are gone. There is nothing I can do to change that... I know that.** My fingers traced my robotic eye, feeling my memories rush to my mind.

_"Let them go!" I yelled, watching the wolf pack surround my family._

_"Why would we do that, dear boy? This is far too much fun" The alpha bitch smirked, sadistic intentions clear on her face._

_"You bitch!" I cried out before feeling my arm snap, causing me to cry out._

_"Now, who shall I kill first, your mother, or your precious baby sister?" She purred, kicking my father's dead body aside, his unbeating heart in her hands before giving it a precious lick._

_"E-Eric" Morgan whimpered, I felt my own heart lurch at her cries._

_"Don't you dare touch her or I will-" I attempted to threaten._

_"Or you'll what, boy? You can't do anything. Face that fact that you need to put more trust in your pack... your family. They warned you about the dangers of our kind. But you did nothing but push it aside. This is_ _your_ _fault" She snarled. I felt the rage in my body, I ripped my arms from her minions before slicing one of their throats, I felt the twin attempt to make a grab at me before I sliced, leaving a bloody scar on her cheek; Her claws made contact with my left eye, burning pain._

_"Ah!" I grunted, putting my free hand against my eye, blood poured from between my fingers._ _**Yep, this is gonna leave a scar.** _ _I stabbed the silver through the bitches throat, watching her die to my hand, gave me a bit of pleasure. I turned around my mother dead, her head resting on my sister's who had but a dead look in her eyes, her heart ripped from her chest._

_"No!" I scream._

_"You should have listened to your pack, boy" She smirked._

_"You should have a better perspective" I growled, pulling the trigger of a gun, watching her fall to her death._

**_Ring_ **

**_Ring_ **

**_Ring_ **

I jumped a bit in my seat, watching my cell phone vibrate by my thigh before picking it up with reluctance, sliding my thumb across the green button.

"Hello?" I asked.

"May I speak to Eric Havard?" The voice asked.

"Speaking?" I asked, my eyebrow raised even though they couldn't see it.

"This is about your teaching job, we have a position for you at Phoenix Nightingale University" The voice stated.

"I'll take it" I responded. I needed a job, I can't survive on ramen forever.

"Okay, you start this afternoon. If you can of course" The voice responded. I looked over at the alarm clock, that was in 4 hours. I could take it.

"No problem, any suggestions?" I asked.

"Be prepared for any surprises, have a good day, Professor Havard" The voice replied before I heard the beeping of them hanging up.

"Well shit, time to get ready" I pushed myself off the bed, feeling my bones crack. I sighed, letting my gaze fall to the metal arm that replaces my once human in the flesh arm. I became one of the things, I didn't want to be..., an abomination.

**That wretched war, my family wasn't the first to be taken by these freaks. Soon enough war was called onto these heathens for murder on our humankind. All humans who could fight were called to the battlefield. Me? I volunteered to avenge my family, that went fucking splendid.**

_Armour covered my body, it was light and flexible enough that I could move around in it and use my reflexes efficiently, my chokuto ready in my hands._

_"Aren't you a bit young to be in a war, boy?" James asked._

_"Aren't you a bit old to be giving me shit?" I responded._

_"Wow, savage even before the war starts" Ali mumbled._

_I glared at the wall ahead of me, there is a possibility, I'll come out of this a different man or maybe not a man at all. I felt my sins crawling on my back and pulling their weights. But I couldn't think about that right now. There's a war to be won._

_My eyepatch that was attached to my eye so it wouldn't fall during the battle, it wouldn't get infected with this design. A helmet over my head, hopefully bringing me some kind of protection. The horn blows. Every soldier, female, male, senior, adult, teenager. Anyone who could fight did fight. That was the agreement. Every soldier rushed to their battle stations. It was time to fight._

**Time Skip**

_I can't tell who is outnumbered, we've lost hundreds, maybe even thousands but I guess God was on our side. A hybrid, soared over us, protecting us. He didn't even need to. But he did, he fought against his own kind; I sliced and stabbed through any creature that got close within my range, the kill shot was almost too easy. The monsters were losing but they weren't backing down... Wait.., were none of them working together? All creatures stayed with their own kind if they could. The werewolves and wolf shifters were howling over their lost comrades, vampires hissing and ripping out our throats, sirens luring human men to their deaths from the water. Dragons burning their way through._ **_This is not how this will end_ ** _**.** _ _I came to avenge my family_ _._

_I let my eyes wander back to our hybrid, Their wings, open and ready to soar again, a creature rose above them and ready to attack. They weren't ready for this attack. If that creature dies, we're fucked. I raced, pushed through each bastard, putting myself in front of our only hope._

_The claws dug into my back, ripping all support for my left arm and ripping it off into the abyss of the battlefield._ _**Jesus Fucking Christ. First my eye, and now my arm. Today is just not my day.** _

_"Oh my father, we need to get you to an infirmary!" He cried out, his voice sounded genuinely concerned. I slapped his hands away, I lifted an emergency gun and let my finger hit the trigger three times before watching the unbearable bitch die in front of me._

_"Just had to make sure that bitch died" I grunted, blood dripping from the wound from my lack of a limb. I was being cradled in the arms of the hybrid, I felt myself being lied down on a bed. I couldn't hear too much of the conversation. I watched his eyes turn electric red, I guess he was intimidating someone._

_I need his name, I need the name of the one who is going to help us win this war and saved my life._

_"What's your name" I croaked._

_"Hunter" The hybrid replied, spreading his wings and soaring to our rescue before I felt everything go black._

**_Time Skip_ **

_My eyes opened..., wait... eyes? I looked down to see a metal arm. What the fuck..._

_"Hey, easy there boy. I just saved your life due to that angel friend of yours" The nymph spat._

_"Who are you?" I growled._

_"The doctor who saved your life, and made you less of a cripple. I restored your arm into something better and that eye of yours? Consider it brand new. You'll be much more useful now" The doctor grins._

_I jumped out of bed, feeling my body fall to the floor due to the shock._

_"I wouldn't advise getting up, besides you,_ _humans_ _won the war" The doctor growled._

_I stumbled to get up on my own two feet, looking at myself in the mirror. People would call me one creature for I was no longer just a human._

**_Cyborg_ **

I felt more comfortable in my outfit. I always did like to dress nice, no matter the occasion. I grabbed my bag, locking the door. Pressing the unlock key for my chevy '67 Impala, hearing my vehicle purr. Making me shiver.

I parked my vehicle outside of my new workplace, watching student by student rush inside the school. Time to see what I'm supposed to be "prepared" for. I walked through the doors to see the main office.

"Name and business?" The front desk clerk asked.

"Professor Eric Havard, teaching a new class today" I stated.

"Oh, of course," She stumbled, grabbing papers, shoving them against my chest before my employer stepped out of his dungeon.

"Ah, Professor Havard, what a pleasure to meet you, for your first class today. You will be teaching Medical sciences. I'm sure you're caught up on that?" He asked.

"Yes, even the supernatural creatures" I stated.

"Good" He smirked, showing his sharp teeth.

"Vampire" I muttered.

"Yes, we are the school for humans and supernatural creatures, Professor. I am a vampire, all of us are different creatures at this school. I hope you can get along well here." He replied, before lightly shoving me towards the hallway.

"Your class is just the next right and third door on the left, have fun" He winked.

"Sweet Christ" I mumbled, I walked along the halls of my "co-workers" and "students" before meeting my classroom door. I walked in to see creatures from pure to corrupted, from different sizes and personalities.

**Oh fuck, put on a smile and just get this over with**

"Hello class, My name is Eric Havard. But you may call me Professor Havard, any questions?" I asked, hoping for none.

A girl raised her hand

**Oh for fucks sakes**

"Yes?" I asked eyebrow raised.

"A-Are you human?" The girl asked.

"How about you figure that out, do you have a problem with that" I spat, no need to give anyone clues that I'm really a human turned cyborg veteran. The girl immediately cowered from my presence and looked down at her hand me down the notebook.

**Yeah, that's what I thought**

"Let's get started and over with, alright?" I yelled, so everyone could hear me. I began my presentation, making everything clear that this was as simple as killing. My eyes drifted over each student. They all looked human enough with their creature characteristic showing just a bit. I stopped my gaze at a student who was typing wildly on their keyboard and switched to their notebook. I know I recognize him but where? I'll do a test and see.

Before I knew it, the bell was ringing.

"Everyone, I need a report on the creature you chose and to answer those questions in by two weeks" I yelled, so they heard my voice from even outside the classroom. I saw the boy grab his stuff and tried to keep his stare down. This can't be the same hybrid that saved me all those years ago..., is it?

"What's your name?" I asked.

"W-What?" The small one jumped.

"Your name, what is it?" I asked, my voice stern.

"Nanna, Hunter Nanna" They responded before leaving the room.

**Holy fuck, it is him... I'll let him figure out that it's me.**

 


	3. Chapter 3

Jordyn POV

My fur is the only thing that was keeping me warm in the bottomless hell, I heard the screams of my family... my pack around me and I couldn't do a damn thing. None of us could. We were all taken hostage during the war and they've been doing experimentations for years. I was only sixteen when they took us, I'm now eighteen years old and I watched the youngest die... my baby sister dies at the hands of these filthy half breeders. I knew my mother, the alpha of our pack wouldn't last long. The death of her youngest nearly killed her alone, we were given little food and water, making our ribs show. I slowly watched my pack die from the experimentation, the torture, starvation or dehydration. I know I was close to death myself.

"Get in there, alpha cunt!" A man threw my mother in her cage.

"Mother?" I whispered, lifting my head to see a new scar adorning her stomach.

"I'm fine, Jordyn" She grunted, obviously not fine. I whimpered in response.

"We need to find a way out of here" I mumbled.

"We will" She replied.

"You've been saying that since we got here mother" I spat, she growled in response.

"You have to be patient" Mother scolded.

"Yeah, and that lost us my baby sister, your daughter!" I snarled, tears brimming my eyes. Facing my back to her.

I felt a kick hit my cage before it was opened.

"You gonna come quietly?" He asked, a crop in his hands. I get up on my paws, quietly walking with the doctor who is leading me on a leash.

"Good girl" He muttered before giving me a piece of meat like I was an actual dog, **but hey food is food.**

"He left me to stand in the room, getting the utensils for today's latest testing.

The keys were left on the counter, **this is it. This could be our chance to get out of here;** I've been watching these fools for years, ever since my first experimentation and they would try to get us to phase back to human but we never did despite the torture. I grabbed the keys in my mouth, hiding them under my thick tongue.

"Girl, you ready for your tests?" He asked, I only looked away, he shrugged before injecting me and watching how my body reacted. Grinding my teeth together, I kept my muzzle shut. When it was all over, he pets my head roughly before getting ready to leave.

I dug my claws into his throat, not allowing a sound, much less a scream to come out of his pathetic mouth. His blood all over my fur and paws, I put the keys in the slot, before slamming the button to make all cages unlock.

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beep**

_"What's going on?!"_

_"I-I don't know"_

_"Hurry!"_

I ran out the door, making sure each member of my pack was getting out.

"Jordyn, how did you do it?" Mother asked.

"I'll tell you later, but for now. Let's get out of here" I howled. I watch as my pack members ripped each and every one of the scientist's throats out for what they did to us. Then I saw something remarkable...

**A newborn cub.**

I ran to the small one, seeing the mother trying to save her last breath.

"Please, y-you're the alphas d-daughter. Please take care of my baby" She gasped.

"Yes, of course. Thank you for being so strong" I whispered, giving her a lick on the cheek, taking her cub gently in my mouth. Running around the corpses of our pack members, and half breeders.

The sun was finally against my fur, dirt and grass underneath my paws. We were finally out after two years of being imprisoned. Every single one of us that was still alive, kept running till we found a cave not too far from a waterfall. I curled up, gently having the pup laying against me, I needed to see if we could find a hospital for all of us and somehow get some formula milk for my new..., daughter.

"Jordyn?" Mother grunted, limping towards me, I put a protective paw over my new found pup.

"Who is this, whose pup is this?" She questioned.

"I didn't know her name, she died after giving birth and told me to take care of her only child. This is the only next generation we have, mother" I explained.

"Your taking care of it?" She said, shocked. Her jaw slightly open.

 **I knew she wouldn't be happy with this, I will fight** **... she has to be smart enough to know** that

"Yes, I am. Mother, and it's a she, not it!' I growled, holding the child close.

"You're not ready to take care of a child" She growled.

**Like she has room to talk, seeing as my baby sister died 'cause we couldn't protect her.**

"That may be, but I'll take care of her" I snarled, getting ready to run.

**Flight or fight instinct**

"Jordyn" She snarled.

"Who just saved all of your asses and got us out of there" I screamed, the pup whimpering and snuggling against my tummy.

**Ungrateful fucks.**

Everyone stayed silent.

"Jordyn, as alpha of our pack, I forbid you" She growled, about to grab my new pup.

**Did she forget, that I'm alpha as well? And I'm the next one in line to take over the pack?**

"No!" I snarled, sinking my teeth into her paw, and shoving my head against her torso making her fall backwards. All members got up to defend my "mother".

I stood over my new pup, snarling, malice in my eyes.

**I am not afraid to fight for my pup, my baby. This little one already has me around her finger. I used to have a mate but he died due to the experiments trying to protect me and our..., unborn child. I had a miscarriage and my "mother" has the audacity to take this chance away from me? Nuh uh, I don't think so!**

"You would attack your mother? Your alpha of the pack?" She spat.

"What kind of mother are you, if you're willing to take my pup, adopted or not away from me" I snarled.

She stayed silent. I grabbed my pup and started walking silently.

She stepped in front of me.

**Oh for the love of fucking moon moon.**

"Mother, move the fuck aside" I raised my paw, ready to attack.

"Make me" She snarled.

**Oh, I'll make you alright...**

"Tammy, enough" Gerry interrupted.

"What?!" She spat.

**Wait, what?**

"Leave your daughter be, you lost one pup, are you that ready to lose another?" He asked, resting his tail over hers.

"Stay out of this, sweetheart" She growled.

**He certainly has guts, I'll give him that much. No mate would interrupt their alpha like that, especially one that was the leader of the pack.**

"No, you two are gonna tear each other apart. Let her go, she saved us, we owe her that much" He reasoned. Mother stormed off into the forest.

"Thank you" I mumbled with my pup in my mouth.

"Take care of yourself" He responded, I turned to my pack members.

"You can always come back" Daddy reassured me.

"Maybe" I muttered, he licked my cheek.

"Take her and yourself to a hospital, maybe the new community will help you out" My stepmother whispered to me, leaning her cheek against mine. I nodded at everyone before making my way out of the den, marking myself as a rogue from the pack.

_"Ryan! Ryan!" I howled_

_"Jordyn!" He yelled._

_We found each other in the crowd of the scared hostages, us._

_"Are you okay?" He asked, sniffing at my belly that was growing our precious cub._

_"Y-Yes" I nodded._

_"W-What's happening?" I asked, frantic._

_"They took us hostage, half breeders. They knocked us out" He growled. I whimpered, nuzzling my muzzle against his neck._

_"I'm just glad your okay" I muttered._

_"Me too" He whispered._

I met Ryan when I was fifteen, Ryan was eighteen years old himself but we fell in love, the mating season came along, soon enough I found myself pregnant but it was short lived after the war.

Tears slipped down my face.

_"Is that one pregnant?" He asked._

_"We_ _have_ _to do tests on that one" He eagerly grabbed the scruff of my neck, I howled and bit his hand._

_"Ugh! You bitch!" He cut my cheek, causing me to yelp._

_"Jordyn!" Ryan snarled, standing in front of me, I immediately put my head against his neck so that vital would be protected._

_"Oh god, these two are mates!" He yelled._

_"Separate them!" One ordered._

_No!_

_Ryan and I only separated to snarl, bite, and claw at the scientists. I heard Ryan yelp from behind me._

_There was a dagger against his stomach._

_"Alpha!" I cried, rushing to him. I whimpered, pushing my muzzle against my love's._

_"J-Jordyn" He grunted._

_"A-Alpha..." I cried. I licked his face, trying to get at least his last few moments of us together._

_"I love you" I whimpered._

_"I love you... too" He grunted, his head going limp._

_"Ryan..." I cried. Before getting shoved away from my mate's body._

Due to the stress and the experiments, I lost the child and nearly lost the will to move on. I ran as fast as I could to this new city, feeling my paws pound against the dirt, the wind against my fur.

**Just hang on, little one. We're almost there.**

A truck parked beside me, I got ready to fight, a couple humans came on out, looking horrified on the scars on my body, the dried blood on my fur, and the chain that was on my front paw.

"Easy there girl, we're not here to hurt you" A nurse assured me, I growled, not sure I could trust them.

"Is that your pup? Come with us, there are food and water and some shelter, we could help you find. Just come with us" She reassured me, trying to get my trust. **As much as I didn't trust any of them, I needed their help.** I nodded before getting in their vehicle.

"Damien, get us to the hospital. Now!" She yelled I curled up in the back of the delivery truck, keeping my little pup safe from these... humans. Soon enough, we were in the city, I made sure to grab my pup securely, just in case they got any funny ideas.

"This way" She informed me, bringing me into a room.

"Is there a chance you can shift into your human form?" She asked. I took a nervous step back.

"It'll be easier to explain then this silent treatment," She told me.

**True enough**

I nodded, she gave me a soft smile before gently taking my pup from my mouth.

"I'll turn around to give you some privacy." She nodded, turning around.

I closed my eyes, slowly and painfully shifting back into my human form. Feeling all my bones shift, the fur leaving my body, my face going from wolf to human, showing who I was on the inside. Forgetting to breathe during the shifting.

**Right breathing is a thing.**

I stumbled to get up on my two human legs, grabbing the hospital gown, draping it over my naked toned body.

"Hi" I croaked, she turned around, seeing me out of breath.

"A-Are you okay?" She asked.

"I haven't been human in a long time. Just something to get used to" I replied, I grabbed my baby back from her.

"Of course" She softly smiled.

"Do you have formula milk for newborn werewolves?" I asked.

"Yes, is she not yours?" She asks.

"Biologically no, but she needs some food, she was born hours ago" I explained.

"We need to get her to the maternity ward" She ordered, I was put in a wheelchair. People stared at me for being in just a hospital gown with the ties at the back only being lightly tied due to my fumbling. I petted her fur lightly, giving her forehead a kiss before we made it.

"Newborn werewolf pup hasn't been fed in hours. We need to do some tests and procedures" The nurse ordered.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Beth, Elizabeth Mitford" She responded before my baby was gently taken for testing.

**Maybe not all humans were bad after all...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: I'm introducing two characters so you guys will get an extra long chapter for this one.**

Shawn POV

_"Shawn lets go!" Mama spat._ **_Why was she so mean? What did I do wrong? Why doesn't she love me anymore..., daddy isn't any better._ **

_"You ungrateful brat" Daddy muttered under his breath, dragging by my arm into the forest. I was told to never go in these forests for there are dangerous creatures that would have me for a quick dinner. My arm was getting sore, bruises covered my body from the beatings._

_It was a clear field, the forest trees surrounding us._ **_Why were we here, what's going to happen?_ ** _My body shook with fear, father slapped me upside the head._

_"Get a grip!" He snarled, mama started to make a weird circle with designs on them._

_"What's that, mama?" I asked, holding my stuffed chocolate lab close._

_"You'll see soon enough, now shut up!" She spat. Tears brimmed my eyes, I held my stuffie close to my chest, before looking at the clearing._

_Black candles were lit, incense gave a strong smell, the sigil written. Then my parents started to mutter strange words. They gave me a glare when my mouth opened to ask a question._

_"Hello, humans" I heard a voice behind me growl, I jumped, before falling on my side._

_"Alastair" Mama bowed._

_"Mama, Daddy, who is this? How did he get here?" I whimpered._

_"Shut it, boy!" Daddy yelled, making me flinch._

_"What are you willing to give up to get what you wish?" Alastair asked._

_"Immortality and take him" Mama and Daddy replied, throwing me to the demon._

_"W-What?" I gasped._

_"Your willing to give up your son?" The demon asked._

_"Get rid of that filth" Daddy replied, the demon clenched his jaw, picking up Shawn and using his powers to get back to hell._

"Son, Son, wake up" I felt a shaking of my shoulders. I looked up to see Dad looking concerned, I must have been having that nightmare again about my "parents".

"Hey dad" I stretched.

"You were having that nightmare again" Dad stated.

"How many times have I told you to stay out of my head?" I muttered.

"Ten thousand and seven hundred and forty-eight times" Dad replied.

**For the love of all things corrupt.**

"I didn't ask for a response" I mumbled.

"You still asked" Dad responded, a smirk on his face.

"Ugh," I groaned.

"Get up, you need to do a deal for me tonight and you need your strength" Dad stated.

"Yes, father" I nodded, putting my fingers through my hair.

**Who would have thought that this would be my life, being the son of the legendary Lucifer, the king of hell? I didn't expect them to take me in like the family I never had, and to turn me into one of them, they taught me everything I need to know.**

_"Hey boss, just handled that new deal" Alastair stated, holding me in his arms. A contract in his hands._

_"What's with the kid?" The boss asked eyebrow raised._

_"They gave up their first son so they could gain immortality" Alastair replied, rubbing his hand on my back, I flinched._

_"Bring the boy to me" The boss ordered._

_I gulped, I was set down, I waddled over to the tall demon._

_"What's your name, boy?" He asked, I flinched and started shaking._

_"S-Shawn" I muttered._

_"Shawn, my name is Lucifer. I'm the king of hell. Can you tell me about your parents?" He asked, his voice gentle. I can't remember Mama or Daddy speaking me like that anymore._

_"I-I don't know why, but they hate me..., they started to get more angry, hitting me and calling me names, no matter what I did" I started to cry, Lucifer's eyes flashed red before he knelt down and picked me up into his arms._

_"Alastair?" He asked._

_"Yes, boss?" He responded._

_"Bring me the contract" Lucifer ordered._

_"Of course, sir" Alastair replied, bringing up the rolled paper of the contract._

_"It is against my religion that is created to keep up with this contract with those child abusers. Reduce their life spans at once, if there are any other children living with them. Give them new good homes." Lucifer ordered._

_"Yes sir, what about the boy?" He asked._

_"This boy will become my new son" Lucifer replied._

**_Wait, what?_ **

_"Wait, r-really?" I asked, in shock._

_"Yes, I'm not dumping you on some filthy humans or into that horrid thing called "the foster system" He snarled._

_"W-What do I call you?" I asked._

_"You can call me father or dad if you wish" He replied._

_"O-Okay" I shivered._

After that, Lucifer took me as his own son. He got some demons who worked as teachers in their vessels and homeschooled me. He refused to have some filthy humans to teach me things that would most likely be incorrect anyway. Over time being in his care, he decided to make me one of them.

_"Son, I need to talk to you" Father stated._

**_Does he regret taking me in? Making me his son? Giving me all these things? What?!_ **

_"How would you feel about becoming one of us?" He asked._

_"But am I not one of you?" I asked, shaking._

_"I mean, like what we are, a demon" He explained._

_"Are you sure, you want me as one of your kind?" I asked._

_"Of course, is that a no?" He asked._

_"N-No, what is going to happen?" I questioned._

_"We'll slowly give you my blood with injections, over time we'll teach you how to control any powers you gain. Alastair will start taking you on the deals we do around here" Dad explained._

_"Okay," I nodded._

"So what does this deal entail?" I asked.

"Assassination on a shifter teacher, he's been sexually assaulting students and murdering them and bringing the bodies to their families one piece at a time" Father growled.

"What the fuck" I snarled.

"You need to admit yourself as a student, be careful" Dad explained.

"Is this also your plan to get me into the new schooling system?" I asked arms crossed against my chest.

"Just a little bit" He responded with a smile.

"Oh for fucks sakes, fine" I groaned.

"Ok, get going" Dad ordered, handing me a box of things.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Things you'll need for the human world, have fun!" He yelled, clicking buttons on his iPad, I facepalmed, flying to the human world with my humongous demon wings. I opened the box.

"For fucks sakes, dad" I groaned.

Keys that had a note attached. _Dear Son, these keys are for your new apartment near the Phoenix Nightingale University_. Room 206. The other key is for 1966 Cadillac Eldorado Convertible that had a red coat. **Nice.**

Papers for my acceptance into the University of what my classes were for the first semester, History, Engineering, Animal sciences, Metal art. Classes for a second semester, Astronomy, Languages, Music Therapy, Performing Arts.

A wallet full of cash, debit cards and credit cards, an ID, drivers license, and anything else needed for now. A note with a box of condoms attached to it that said "Remember Only Fools Don't Wrap Their Tools!- From Lucifer"   


**Dad, I fucking hate you**   


I continued to soar above the new community, I flapped my wings gently, landing in front of my living compartment. **Hopefully, this doesn't last too long and I can go back to just doing deals from Hell, and torturing those souls.**

I dumped all my things, I'll get a human wardrobe, and anything I need to keep up this appearance. I felt a vibration in my pocket. **Where the fuck is that coming from?** I held the object in my hand. **Oh, I have a cell phone... Cool.**

**Hope you enjoy the cellphone, love dad. Better not find porn on your internet history- Dad**

I snapped my fingers, my dried blood clothes were replaced with an ACDC shirt, a black hoodie, pair of jeans, grey van shoes, black beanie over my short curly blonde hair, a backpack over my shoulder that had a laptop, throwing knives just in case, and school supplies. **Time to find this motherfucker, don't be careless. Have to make sure he doesn't know I'm Lucifer's son and kill him silently and make sure no one notices his absence. This might take a while and we don't have virtues as demons but patience probably wouldn't be one of them, to begin with.**

Snapping my fingers, being in the driver seat of my new car. Leather seats, clean and fresh smell of the interior.

"Hey there, precious. Let's get going" I petted the dashboard.

**Did you just call your car, Precious?- Dad**

**Dad, fuck off. Get out of my head- Me**

**Just checking on you ;) - Dad**

**No, you're pissing me off, is what your doing D: < \- Me**

**Love you <3 -Dad**

**Get a life -_- - Me**

I put my phone in my pocket, hearing the purr and hum when I turned the key.

"Oh god, that is awesome" I muttered, putting on the GPS, I drove my way on the black roads of the community until I found myself at the University. **Just need to find the bastard, kill him, maybe finish the schooling so dad will get off my ass and go back to Hell.**

I parked near the back, grabbing my backpack, slinging it over my shoulder. **Okay let's get this over with, I have History first.** From humans to every supernatural creature known to man was here in either their human form or creature form, were-cats were scurrying along the hallways, werewolves were either in their human form or their wolf form which made everyone just a little on edge being near these dogs. Dragons were in their human form with their huge wings on their back, folded and horns parting their hair, the scales were a dead give away. Mermaids, sirens, merman, showed the shimmering scales on their skin. Fairy-like creatures had their wings, and their eyes and delicate skin no matter the colour. Angels with their wings and snobby attitude. Every creature might look human but they all had at least a distinctive trait that was non-human.

"Look what the cat brought in!" A nymph exclaimed, I walk into the doors of the classroom.

"Real mature, guys" The were-cat in front of me muttered.

"Don't be such a pussy" The fairy fuck replied.

"Coming from the tree bitch" I commented.

"What did you say?!" He exclaimed.

"You heard me, you dirt loving whore" I growled, flashing my eyes, one eye black, one eye red.

"D-Demon" He shivered.

"Leave him alone or you'll be my new play toy in hell. Do I make myself clear?" I threatened He nodded in response.

"T-Thank you, you didn't have to do that" He stuttered.

"Got to grow some tough skin kid, or else you'll be eaten alive" I stated.

"Y-Yea" He replied.

"Name's Shawn" I held out my hand.

"A-Alex" He replied.

**Kind of cute**

Alex POV

My paws softly pressed against the grass and dirt of the acreage of the farm, feeling the warm breeze on my fur. I licked my paw and pressed it against my face. **Today is a good day.** I stretched in the warm sunlight.

"Alex?" Annabel called, I snickered and hid under the porch.

"Are you hiding again?" She asked I smirked.

"God, you're such a kitten" She groaned before shifting into a grey long coated cat, she was always the beautiful one. Our entire family were shifters from dragons, cats, wolves, or plain shapeshifters. We were known as the Shifters. This is my family, I'm just glad they were supportive that I was transgender.

_"Transgender? Honey, what does that mean?"_

_"I may have been born female but I never felt like a girl, I've felt like a boy my entire life and it's who I am and I feel more comfortable like this" I responded, my face going pink._

_My family embraced me in a group hug._

_"We love you no matter your gender, sis- um brother" Josh commented._

_"Yeah, you're still the baby of the family" Annabel stated._

_"I guess I have two sons" Dad beamed, mom hit his arm lightly._

_"We love you for who you are sweetie, not for what's in your pants. Now I think a shopping trip in order and we'll do what we can to make this come true" Mom stated._

After that, my wardrobe got larger, mom bought me a binder for my chest, got me started on hormone pills. I'm getting the surgery soon enough to change my biological gender from female to male. I'm just happy that my family was so accepting. I was being sent off to the new community for schooling.

I felt my body being dragged out from my hiding spot.

"Ah!" I yelped in surprise.

"You always hide there" Annabel stated a smile on her face.

"I could always hide on the roof again" I replied.

"Ma would have your fur, I don't think dad would like that he would have to try to get you down again. Scaredy cat" She quipped, pushing me lightly before we walked up to the front door.

"Where was she?" Josh asked.

"Where do you think?" Sis sassed.

"Porch?" He asked, eyebrow raised and his arms across his chest.

"Porch" Annabel answered, brother dearest ruffled my hair before hugging me to his chest.

"Gonna miss you, little brother" He whispered.

"Gonna miss you too, big brother" I replied.

"Oh, I see how it is" Sis muttered.

"I love you too!" I cried out.

"Mhmm, sure you do" She replied, smirking.

"Jerk" I mumbled

"Brat" She replied.

"Now now, you two" Ma reprimanded.

"Time to send this one off" Dad stated.

"You ready?" Ma asked.

"Yeah" I nodded. My boxes and suitcase were in the trunk of the Volkswagen car.

"Have a great time, baby boy" Ma cried softly, hugging me close.

"You have a great time" Dad kissed my forehead.

"Don't forget about your family when your a bit time animator, brother" Annabel said

"I won't, sis" I replied.

"Call or something. Okay?" Josh asked.

"Sure thing" I nodded, before giving them all one final hug, heading out to the car and driving to my new life.

**Time Skip**

I drove up to an apartment not too far from the university, I'll get some rest after I unpack and start my first classes tomorrow morning. Taking a few trips up and down the elevator to bring my things into the furnished apartment.

**Phew, I'm exhausted. I already miss sleeping in the field with the warm sun against my fur but I guess the carpeted floor with the sun going through the window will have to do. I should unpack or else it will never get done.**

I unpacked the small things, stuffed animals, books, my laptop onto the desk, notebooks, dishes into the cupboards, utensils where they belonged, video game system attached to the living room small TV. Sheets on the double sized bed, hygiene products in the bathroom, pills for my anxiety and ADHD on the bathroom counter. My artwork and supplies in a corner in my bedroom, ready for use. **Should probably text the family I got here safe.**

**Got to the apartment safe- Me**

**Stay safe, use protection when it's the mating season- Mom**

**MOM! D: - Me**

**I'm just teasing you but you should still be safe okay?- Mom**

**Yes, mom. I love you <3 - Me**

**I love you to, sleep well. - Mom**

I switched from her texts to Dad's

**Good job sport, find any cute girls or guys? ;) - Dad**

**Dad! I just got here! - Me**

**Never too late to take a look - Dad**

**Do I need to tell mom?- Mom**

**Please don't ;( - Dad**

**Goodnight dad, love you - Me**

**Love you too <3 - Dad**

I switched to Annabel and Joshua in a group chat

**How's the place - Annabel**

**Good, cozy and perfect - Me**

**Take your pills? - Josh**

**Morning pills, If I take them now, I'll never fall asleep -_- - Me**

**Moron - Annabel**

**Oh hush it, I was just asking - Josh**

**I need to sleep, I love you guys - Me**

**Love you too! - Josh and Annabel**

I quickly shut off my phone, closed my eyes and feeling my already small body shift, my bones cracking and morphing into one of a cat, my furry ears, my tail, my fur. Soon enough the world was so much bigger, I jumped onto my bed, dug myself into my blankets and fell into a sweet slumber.

**Time Skip**

I felt the sun peeking through the curtains, making my fur a bit warmer. I opened my eyes, yawning and stretching my sore body, hearing a few cracks and pops from my joints. I looked over at the clock.

**7:45 am**

**Oh, fuck! I need to get the fuck off my ass and get ready**

I quickly phased back into my human form, feeling the bones shift back into human ones, feeling everything go back into place, I ran into the bathroom, quickly swallowed down my pills before jumping in the shower and taking the quickest shower I could.

Racing to put on my clothes, black ripped jeans over my chubby body, a black-grey tank top that had the words "WARRIOR" printed, shrugging on denim hoodie that had black sleeves, jumping into my black converse before grabbing my backpack and schedule and racing out the door.

**I'll eat later, there has to be a fast food place somewhere, just need to get to my history class.**

I jumped into my car, putting down the window, seeing that my cat fangs were peeking out slightly with my cat peach coloured ears with stripe markings showing that I was indeed a were-cat. I put on my seat belt roughly, turning the keys before driving off to the university. **Good thing I rushed, I still have a few minutes before class starts.**

I rush to find my class, bumping into a few creatures before finding my class.

"Hey look what the cat brought in!" A nymph commented.

**So it's gonna be that kind of day...**

"Real mature, guys" I mumbled.

"Oh, don't be such a pussy" He stated, I felt my eyes go cat-like, my claws were starting to form from my nails.

"Coming from the tree bitch" A voice growled behind me, making me jump in surprise.

"What did you say?!" the Nymph yelled.

"You heard me, you dirt loving whore" He snarled, his eyes then flashes different colours, one was red, one was black. **A demon?**

"D-Demon" the Nymph shivers in fear.

"Leave him alone or you'll be my new play toy in hell. Do I make myself clear?" He threatened with a growl. The bully nodded in response.

"T-Thank you, you didn't need to do that" I stuttered.

**I know for a fact my family would have actually torn him to shreds for those comments against our kind.**

"Got to grow some tough skin kid, or else you'll be eaten alive" He stated.

"Y-Yeah" I nodded.

"Names Shawn" He stated.

"Alex" I replied.

**He was so cool, for a demon, he's pretty soft... I swear he was blushing before but maybe it was just my imagination. I hope I can get to know him better even if he is a demon.**

 


	5. Chapter 5

Eric POV

**Buzz**

**Buzz**

**Buzz**

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket on my way to my classroom before I was about to come in.

**Professor Havard, we'd like to discuss a new student who's going to your class today. Please come to the office. - Principal Alucard**

**Oh for fucks sakes, I just got here.**

I turned my ass around and started speed walking back to the front entrance where I saw the principal and a girl who was holding something close to her chest.

"So what did you need to speak about?" I asked they turned around. The girl was holding a werewolf pup in her arms. Well shit.

"This is Jordyn Nickolson, a werewolf and this is her adopted premature pup. She'll be attending your English and History classes" Principal Alucard explained.

"Doesn't your kind usually come in packs?" I asked eyebrow raised.

"I'm a rogue, the rest is personal. I don't have the money and I don't trust anyone to take proper care of my pup" She lightly growled.

**Sassy, I like it.**

I looked at the small pup in the girl's arms, the small pup opens her eyes, one blue eye, one green eye. A small squeaky yip escaped from its muzzle.

"Morning, little one" Jordyn soothed, my cheeks gave a very light pink blush.

"You may keep your pup with you in my class" I looked away before I started having emotions again.

"Thank you" She nodded before grabbing a torn backpack, that hopefully had something for her to write down on. **Poor kid**.

"Just follow me and I'll guide you to your class" I ordered, she nods as a response, holding her pup close.

We open the door, to see three students fighting. A blonde haired boy who had his demon eyes showing, one black, his wings spread out wide to show his dominance and one red, a were-cat who had their ears flattened down against his skull, his tail between his legs in fear. The nymph who was gritting his teeth in fear and anger.

"I was gone for two minutes, and you guys are ready to start another war?" I asked, raising my voice. All of them looked at me.

"S-Sir, I'm sorry" The cat boy shook with fear.

"Go sit down, obviously you didn't start this" I ordered.

"Y-Yes sir" He stuttered before finding a spot in the back row.

"Demon, Fairy, talk now" I ordered.

**I literally have no time for this bullshit.**

"Aren't you a human, why is a human teaching a monster class?" The demon asked.

"Who said I was human?" I replied, snark in my voice.

"You're not human?" The nymph asked.

"Never said that either, you can figure that out on your own" I answered.

"Your gonna let this demon filth into our class?" The Nymph asked.

"Well I let you in, didn't I?" I asked, a smirk on my face, **the fairy face was dumbstruck.**

"Boy, what's your name?" I asked.

"Horonites, Shawn Horonites" He answered.

"Go sit by your boyfriend up there" I ordered.

"He's not my boyfriend!" He cried, blushing.

"Mhmm, sure he isn't. Now listen up!" I yelled.

Everyone's eyes turned to me in either humour or complete fear, **Hehe, good.**

"This is our new student, She's a werewolf and this is her adopted pup. Give her any trouble and you answer to me, which reminds me. Nymph you will see me after class" I ordered.

**Everyone gulped in fear of their strict teacher.**

"Would you like to state your name?" I asked the wolf.

"I don't get much of a choice do I?" She asks, rolling her eyes.

"Not really, no" I answered.

"Jordyn Nickolson and this is my daughter, Alison. Touch my daughter and I'll show you why you don't mess with a wolf" She growled, Her claws forming and her eyes flashing a gold colour before going back to their original dark brown colour.

 **Oh, this class just got more interesting**.

She sat beside cat boy before grabbing her things, an old notebook, some pens and unsharpened pencils and a baby bottle that had some formula most likely for the pup when she got hungry. She wrapped her pup in a blanket before putting her on her lap.

**So young and taking on the responsibility of raising a child, a premature child no less. Eh but that's not my problem until something more serious happens.**

Jordyn POV

 **Feeling Alice shift around in her sleep on my lap gave me some sort of peace in my life. She is truly the best thing to happen to me.** My wrist was getting sore from putting as many notes as I could onto the old notebook but I knew it was necessary if I wanted to remember anything this teacher taught me. **He seemed nice enough and so did the were-cat and demon boy.**

**Ring**

**Ring**

**Ring**

Alice jumped slightly before she began to whimper against me, I quickly put her against my chest, nuzzling my face against her forehead before kissing it.

"Hush, little one. It's okay, mommy's got you" I whispered, throwing my notebook into my backpack along with my writing utensils.

**Frankly, I wouldn't even be at this school if it wasn't for Beth, I didn't have anywhere to go and she knew that. She took us home with her and lent me the extra bedroom and said I could stay with her until I could get back on my feet or paws if you will. When I tried to deny her, she gave me a mom look and it terrified me and I was an alpha wolf. I should probably get going, I have a few more classes before I go back to her house.**

_"Do you have anywhere to go?" She asks me._

_"You literally found me on the brink of your community, what do you think?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Feeding the pup a bottle of formula milk._

_"No need to get snappy, I was just wondering if you had a place to raise your little one. Do you have any plans?" She asked arms crossed over her chest._

_"I'll figure something out" I muttered, gritting my teeth._

_"So, no" She stated._

_"What's your point?" I asked, growling lightly._

_"I have an extra room that you can share with your little pup there and your living with me" She stated._

_"And why would I do that?" I asked._

_"Because I said so" She replied._

_"That's not a reasoning" I argued._

_"Give me a reason you won't, besides your pride?" She glared._

_**Not a word came out of my mouth.** _

_"Exactly, now stop your whining and let's go. We'll pick up at least a month's supply of the formula for your pup, and we'll pick up some other things for you at Goodwill so you don't have to wear a hospital gown for the rest of your life" She growls._

_"Yes ma'am" I muttered, following her out of this building._

Everyone was rushing around after my second class for lunch, **I had a bit of money thanks to Beth for some food. I'm only worried about my little girl.**

"How about we get some lunch little one?" I asked, bouncing her lightly in my arms, I got a small yip as a response.

"I will take that as a yes" I smiled, I went towards the long line for the cafeteria, grabbing a tray and putting some red meat on my plate, grabbing some fish-related food, strawberries, a soft drink that was called "Root Beer", and a small cupcake. I walked to the cashier, paying for the food and going to a quiet booth in a corner in the very back where Beth was waiting.

**For God's sakes, I thought she was kidding when she said, that she would check up on me on my first day.**

"I thought you were kidding about checking up on me" I stated.

"And why would I kid about that? You've never been in a community outside of your pack before" She replied.

"Yes, but I can take care of myself. I'm not a pup" I growled lightly.

"You get angry easily don't you?" She asked.

"Shut it" I snapped, pushing my tray onto the table.

"Easy there, girl" She replied.

"I'm not a dog" I muttered.

"Really, 'cause you're getting quite defensive for no reason" She stated.

"I have my reasons" I replied.

"Tell me them" She ordered, arms crossed across her chest.

"I'm not required to tell you a goddamn thing" I growled.

"You're so stubborn" She groaned.

"Never claimed to be anything else" I glared.

"What's wrong with you?" She asks.

"Many things, too many to list" I growled.

"Fine, I'll see you at home then" She sighed before leaving, I felt a twinge of guilt in my chest.

**Okay, maybe I didn't need to be such a colossal bitch. I can't let anyone inside my walls not after what happened even if I did tell the location of the dungeon, they informed me that we were not the only ones.** ** Dirty Half Breeders. **

I looked down at my little one who was nibbling on her blanket, guess she's getting hungry, **what on earth have I gotten myself into.** I held her close, directing the nipple of the bottle against her muzzle. She wrapped her mouth against it before sucking hard and fast.

"Easy there, little one, no need to rush, we have all the time in the world right now" I whispered to her.

Unaware that Beth was watching me from afar.

Time Skip

I held Alice in my arms, my backpack slung over my shoulder. I had walked from the school back to my living quarters. **Maybe I should apologize, she didn't mean any harm.** I opened the door, seeing Beth on the couch, TV on the music channel, her laptop in her lap doing a report for her night classes, a bottle of blood next to her.

R **ight, Vampire. Have to get used to that. Beth was a vamp who is taking night classes so she could be a nurse and she's having a hard time with it. She only sleeps so much, I know 'cause of my time living here, She goes to her night classes till 3 am, comes home. Gets a bit of rest after drinking her meal and going to her part-time job on helping creatures and humans. She does search and rescue and a bit at the hospital.**

"Hey, Beth" I muttered, she jumped in surprise looking up at me, putting her head against her unbeating heart.

"Dear fucking Christ, Jordyn. You scared the shit out of me" She gasped.

"Sorry about that, quiet toes" I replied.

"I need to put a bell on you" She muttered.

"I'm a werewolf, not a cat" I chuckled, she smiled in return.

"You look like you want to say something" She states.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"What was that?" She asks, a small smile on her face.

**That coy little bitch, she knows what I'm saying.**

"I said, I'm sorry" I mutter under my breath.

"Sorry, didn't get that" She replies, full on grin.

"I'm sorry for being a colossal bitch to you at lunch, okay!?" I yell, Alice slightly jumping in my arms.

"I forgive you, I shouldn't have pushed you" She smiles, I cradle and bounce Alice gently.

I grunt as my response.

"I picked some better school supplies for you and some more stuff for you" She states.

"Thanks" I blush.

"You're welcome" She replies.

I walk into my room, clothes were stacked on my new sheets and plush duvet, plush pillows. A better backpack with hardly used notebooks, a semi-used laptop, some hygiene products.

**Why is that girl so concerned for a good for nothing dog like me? She should just worry about herself before she gets hurt.**

I grunt, putting the things aside, gently putting Alice on the bed, she slept with me and why would it be any other way. She's my baby. I hung all the clothes, organized the items before noticing something. It was some books, my literature is a bit off considering we didn't focus on studies being a werewolf in the wild and being imprisoned during the war, there were some art things with a note.

Dear Jordyn, maybe you can release your emotions through art if you need any help with reading just start slowly and come ask me if I'm not busy. No need to look like your ready to murder a cat all the time, relax and have fun. You're safe here - From your roommate Beth

"Idiot" I muttered, despite the small smile growing on my face.  
  


 


	6. Chapter 6

Eric POV

Letting my briefcase slam against the desk. **Ugh, back at work again. Hopefully nothing like yesterday.** I heard something banging up against the walls. **Oh for fuck's sakes, it's either a couple having sex or someone is bullying someone.** I sighed, rolling up my sleeves slightly, opening the door.

"What are you anyway?" An Angel growled.

"Why should I tell you?" Hunter muttered.

**Oh, fuck no.**

"Are you supposed to be one of us?" Another asked.

"I'm a Fallen Angel" Hunter mumbled under his breath.

"Then where are your wings?" The third one sneered, Hunter flinched, gritting his teeth and making tight fists.

"Hey, feathers! I think I hear your father calling you, oh wait he abandoned you didn't he?" I asked, glaring at the snob Angels. They stood with their mouths wide open.

"Something the matter?" Alucard asked, one hand on his hip.

"Just another bullying issue like yesterday" I sighed.

"Okay you three, come with me. We're gonna have a nice chat" He beckoned them, all three of them blushing red as they followed the principal with their heads down like children who just got caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"You okay?" I asked, looking down at Hunter.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine" He muttered.

"Cute, now the truth?" I asked he turned his head away.

"You have your class with me this morning anyway, just wait in the classroom and hang out there. It gets lonely talking to myself anyway" I stated.

"S-Sure" He stuttered, before following me.

I opened the door, letting him go in front of me, leaving the door mostly closed and leaving it opened slightly. I turned on my laptop, waiting for it to start. Tapping my finger twice on a glass ball, these worked as our projectors.

"How's your report coming along?" I asked.

"I'm done" He replied, showing me a four-page report on the creature he chose, it was in a binder, his name on the front and the words **"Cyborg"** on the front"

**Well shit, a little on the nose there. I know he doesn't know what I am so this could just be a really creepy coincidence.**

"Well done, why did you choose this creature?" I asked.

"They are mostly human except for the new body parts and possible new features so really they're just advanced humans and I wanted to do some research" He stated.

"Good" I nodded. **I never really thought of myself as advanced, different maybe, I don't even know if my bionic features have any extra powers but I would have to find my creator to find that out and that might take a bit longer. I don't even know where the bastard is.**

**Ring**

**Ring**

**Ring**

**Oh well, time to get this over with.**

**Time Skip**

**Seemed like Hunter was okay with the students during class, let's hope it doesn't happen again.**

I hear some students chanting, the pitter patter of paws and feet slamming against the hall floors. **Oh for fuck's sakes, what now?** I groaned, letting my head hit the back of my chair, I dragged myself up from my sitting position, stretching my arms above my head before heading my way down to the outside of the school.

Hunter's hands were glowing, Shawn's eyes were glowing, his wings spreading, claws out, hands glowing black.

**Today , I didn't want this to happen again. Today.**

"Pathetic Angel" Shawn growled

"Worthless Demon" Hunter snarled, the two were covered in bruises and cuts.

_"I bet on the Angel!"_

_"No way that weakling will win, I bet on the demon!"_

"Enough!" I yelled, every student who knew me as a teacher recoiled, all the others stared at me with shock.

"You two come with me" I growled, grabbing the two of them and starting to walk to the school's infirmary.

"Everyone else, back to your class" I yelled, watching each and every one of them scatter. Both of the students that I was dragging by their arms, leaving a bruise most likely.

"Were you two trying to start another war between Demons and Angels?" I asked through my teeth. Both of them looked away. **Egotistical brats.**

"Two fights in one day must be a new record for you Mr.Nanna" I stated, Hunter, flinched at my disappointed tone and use of his last name. I knocked on the door of the infirmary.

"Nurse, I got some troublemakers for you" I stated, looking up and feeling my memory coming back for just a second.

_"Just lie back and let me do the work, soldier" He purred, feeling his tools pierce me, the drugs taking over and pushing me to the darkness of sleep._

_"What..are... You doing...to me?" I asked, my eyes fluttering shut._

_"I'm going to make you brand new, even better" He smirked._

_Then everything went black with the pain and the drugs._

My body was slightly shaking, the two went to opposite beds, pouting and looking down.

"Ah yes, I heard there was a commotion outside, time to fix these two up and make them brand new again" He purred, before getting to work on their minor injuries.

"No need for you to stay, teacher, I'm sure Principal Alucard Dracula would like to speak to you about the new range of fights and bullying that are going around" He smirked, **the same evil smirk I knew back in the war when he created my bionic parts.**

"I'll be back for these two in a bit" I stated.

"Oh take your time" He replied. **Crafty old Nymph.**

I opened the door, finally feeling like I could breathe once more. I made my way down to the office.

"Professor, what do you need," Sally asked, stitching covering her face from the war.

"The principal if you wouldn't mind" I stated.

"Of course" She replied, picking up the phone.

"Sir, Professor Havard would like to see you... yes, of course, sir" She twirled her hair with her nimble finger.

"He'll see you now" She stated.

"I'd guessed as much" I replied, opening the door before closing it, a glass full of blood was in his hands.

"Ah, Professor Havard, I'm guessing you're here to discuss our bullying problem?" He asked.

"Yes, it seems like a lot of them are at each other's throat" I stated, arms crossed over my chest.

"Please sit, yes it seems we do have a bit of an issue. Due to the war being such a recent thing, a lot of the creatures are trying to put blame on whose fault it is. We're all to blame for that wretched war" Alucard stated, I nodded as a response.

"For now, we can make them doing volunteer work as detention" I offered.

"Excellent idea" He smirked. **Time to be prepared for more than ninety percent of the school population to loathe me.**

"Bring the boys over to me and I'll give them some work to do as their punishment" He ordered.

"Sure thing" I replied, I pushed myself out of the chair before heading out of the office and back into the infirmary.

"I'm here for the boys" I stated.

"They're all fixed, they are all yours" He smirked, the boys following me.

"Have fun" I muttered before pushing them lightly towards the office.

**Now time for me to have a talk with that toad. I speed walk to his office, feeling ready to use my metal arm that was hidden under the bandages if needed, my jaw tightened. Let's get this over with. Opening the door, closing it tightly before locking it.**

"Oh Professor, what do you need?" He asked.

"We need to talk" I stated.

"About what?" He asks, his head tilting in a confused matter.

"Do you honestly not remember who I am?" I asked, glaring at him with my eye cold and lifeless.

"Not really, no" He quipped, I closed the blinds, taking off my eye patch and showing the bionic eye he created.

"Does this job your memory, you imp?" I asked, malice in my voice.

"Oh, _you_ " He sighs.

"Yeah, me" I growled.

"How's the arm and eye?" He asks.

"You tell me" I stated.

"Let me have a look at you" He replies, I take off my jacket, vest, shirt and tear apart the old bandages.

"Keeping a secret from everyone, are we?" He asks, smirking.

"Shut it" I growled, he starts oiling up my arm, doing some adjustments making some kinks relieve themselves.

"Does my arm and eye have any advanced features?" I asked.

"Besides your arm being battle ready at all times? Your eye can see through walls, able to analyze things so it makes battling easier but I guess you don't use it for what it's for and keep it covered up, your metal arm can shift in a way. Just think of a weapon and it will do the work for you but it will tire you out and be just a bit painful so you are not unstoppable so don't get cocky boy" He explained

**Huh, that's kind of cool. That convenient and that kind of sucks.**

 


	7. Chapter 7

Hunter POV

"Are you okay?" Professor Havard asked, looking down on me, **my attention was on the Angels who were just disappointed in getting caught in pushing me around. Any other day I would have spread my wings and used my full powers to show those bastards that I was the one who helped the humans win the war with my powers alone. But after my wings got ripped off, my powers were cut in half. If there was a way to get my wings back...**

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine" I muttered, gripping the sling of my backpack, feeling the rough material against my fingers.

"Cute, now the truth?" He asked.

 **Why is he helping me? It's almost like he's always here to save me**. I turn my head away, looking at the floor beneath me.

"You have your class with me this morning anyway, just wait in the classroom and hang out there. It gets lonely talking to myself anyway" He states, beckoning me with his finger.

"S-Sure" I stuttered, before following him in the classroom, taking my four-page report out on Cyborgs, watching his reaction. **He has to be something but what? Is there something behind the eye patch, he always wears long sleeves, his left hand is covered with a black glove but it doesn't seem to be a prosthetic...**

**What is he?**

He gives me a nod and a soft smile before turning back to his natural frown or what some of my classmates like to call it his "natural bitch face". He taps his finger on the crystal ball twice, letting it show today's lesson.

 **Time to get this over with.** I sighed before sitting down in the front left corner.

**Time Skip**

Grabbing my items before rushing to my next class, trying to avoid the glances of my classmates and just get to my seat before someone notices me. I tripped over my ankles, slamming my shoulder into something large but it was flesh so it had to be something. Looking up, I see Shawn, the demon spawn. 

"Watch where you're going, feathers!" The scum snarled, my eyes flashed electric red before I used my powers to choke him against the wall.

"I'm nothing like my brothers and sisters who betrayed me, you pathetic mutant" I growled.

"Ooh, the half breeder has some bite to their whimpers" He grunted.

"You'll be the one whimpering when I'm done with you, demon scum" I snarled, snapping my fingers.

"Outside, good idea, we wouldn't want your blood all over the walls, wouldn't we abomination?" He asked.

"You're one to talk" I growled.

Our fight began, **it was just known that Demons and Angels didn't get along even after the wars were over. Even if I was half Angel, we just didn't get along.** With the limited power I had, I raised my hands, making them glow, sending blasts of my power towards him, his eyes flashed their different colours before turning his powers against me. We were clearly unaware of the audience that formed around us, betting on who would win, The half Angel with no wings to bear or the demon who was known as the asshole around here.

"Enough" I heard a yell, turning my head to see Professor Havard.

 **Fucking hell.** I lowered my hands despite my want to take this demon down a peg with their ego.

"You two come with me!" He yelled, gripping my arm tightly before taking the demon by his arm like we were children. He yelled at the other students to scram, the money would be confiscated from the betting and they would be punished for by-standing.

"Were you both trying to start another war between Angels and Demons?" He asked **he must have noticed that the demons that did decide to attend on their own terms were ready to fight along and reluctantly my Angel brothers and sisters were about to join me, just to smite a demon.** I looked to the wall on my right, Shawn looked to his left.

"Two fights in one day must be a new record for you Mr.Nanna" He stated, disappointment dripping from his voice. My heart dropped to my stomach, tears pooled at the corner of my eyes. **I never wanted him to be disappointed in me, he was the only one who treated me like I mattered besides my deceased mother.** The infirmary door was opened, he pushed us towards the school nurse.

"Nurse, got some troublemakers for you" He stated, the demon and I sat at opposite beds, I felt tears fall down my cheeks, looking away from the teacher I admired and wanted to know more about.

"Ah yes, I heard there was a commotion outside, time to fix these two up and make them brand new again" The nurse purrs, going to work on the demon first.

"No need for you to stay teacher, I'm sure Principal Alucard Dracula would like to speak to you about the new range of fights and bullying that are going around" The nurse purrs. Professor leaving and most likely talking to Principal Dracula about our behaviour.

"Looks like you both beat your selves up pretty badly, huh?" He asked Shawn growled, I grunted.

"Oh play nice, you two won't get very far with this attitude" He stated, healing the demon's wounds, putting his hands over the cuts and bruises, cleaning the blood, before putting some cream he made on the cuts.

"Now stay here while I take care of your friend here" He states.

"He is not my friend" He growls.

"Yeah, yeah" He mutters, he walks to me.

"Why the tears, my dear? I would say you won" He asks.

"Hey!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Hush it, you" He sternly looks at the demon, Shawn quickly shuts his mouth, the nurse puts his hands over my bruises making them fade, cleaning the cuts and putting some cream.

"I'm guessing your Angel powers will heal you on their own?" He asks.

"Yeah" I nod, the door creaked open, Professor coming through with a stern look on his face, he wouldn't even look at me. I felt tears nearly fall again.

"I'm here for the boys" He states, arms crossed over his chest.

"They're all fixed, they are all yours" Nurse smirks, Shawn and I pushed ourselves from the beds, making our way down to the office behind Professor, he pushed us lightly into the office.

"Have fun" He muttered before he left making his way down the hallway. Shawn and I opened the door to see the principal with his feet on the desk, drinking a glass of blood.

"Sit down, boys" He orders, the both of us sat down in opposite chairs.

"Let's just cut to the chase, you fought, broke a few rules and like your classmates, you'll be punished, our new way of dealing with this since your not fully human is volunteer work" He explains, Shawn groans, I keep my mouth shut, playing with the hem of my shirt.

"Would you like to make your punishment longer, Mr. Horonites?" He asks, Shawn quickly shuts his mouth.

"That's what I thought, Mr.Nanna, you'll be at the stables for two weekends from the morning till the dusk, have I made myself clear?" He asks.

"Yes sir" I nod.

"Then you may leave, go home" He states, I nod and leave the building.

Alex POV

I watched Shawn get carried away by the Professor, despite the pain of how my bones would shift from human to a feline, the stinging and itchy feeling of my fur, claws. I shifted, following Shawn quietly. Hearing the quiet banter between the teacher and the one who saves me on a countless basis, and the Angel who fought him. I watched the Angel flinch when the professor showed disappointment in him for the fights. **Is there something between the two of them?** I quietly snuck into the infirmary, hiding quietly, the Angel was crying, **there has to be something going on between him and the professor. I read far too many fan-fiction... Wouldn't my parents be proud of me?** The nurse finished with Shawn, I climbed on the bed beside him, watching his shock.

"Alex?" He mouthed, asking, I nodded my head before hiding myself against him. He held me close so no one could see that a small cat had made its way in.

The professor came in, took Shawn and Hunter to the office, Shawn kept me well hidden, making sure not to harm me on accident with his anger. The Angel left with his punishment.

"Mr. Horonites, you will be doing volunteer work at the prison for two weeks, get into any more fights, your punishment will be raised" He stated sternly.

"Yes sir" Shawn growled.

"Good, get out" He dismissed Shawn.

Shawn made his way out of the office, snapping his fingers that we were at his place, his stuff in his room most likely. He took me out, looking at me with an amused look.

"Worried about me?" He asked. I mewed as a response, he petted my ears gently, turning on the TV to some police comedy-drama. My tail waved back and forth, **over the last few weeks we formed as fast friends. I followed him around like a stray kitten. Shawn was only kind to me that I could see and I have introduced to his father not too long ago.**

_"Oh, son, who is this little tart?" A voice asked, making me jump five feet in the air in my cat form, giving Shawn a little fright._

_"Dad!" He yelled, petting me to calm my nerves._

_"Well, who is he?" He asked._

_"A friend, Alex. He goes to school with me" Shawn states._

_"Aw, my little Shawn made a friend" his dad cooed._

_"Dad!" He yells, his face starting to go pink._

**_Cute_ **

_"Hello Alex, my name is Lucifer, king of hell, adoptive father to this one" He smiled_

**_Wait what._ **

_I looked at Shawn to see if this was some sort of prank but the look on his face told me that this was all real. Shawn was the son of Lucifer himself, adoptive but still a son._

"How was your day?" Shawn asked I shrugged my shoulders.

"You're a lot harder to talk to when you're in your cat form" He stated, I gave him my best kitten eyes.

"Oh right, you need clothes" He muttered, snapping his fingers, I was in the bathroom and a baggy sweater, sweatpants, briefs, fuzzy socks, and my binder were on the counter.

Shawn figured out the hard way when I took a nap that when I shift back to human, I shift back naked like almost every other shifter. He put a blanket over me with a blush on his face.

**Shawn was one of my only friends and I'm guessing that I was one of Shawn's only friend but it's nice even if we're different species. I felt so relaxed around him besides my heart doing a pitter patter with him around, and wanting to be perfect around him despite him being a demon, his grey eyes spoke to my were-cat soul, I really like spending time with him and if I have to go home all he has to do is snap his fingers and we'll be there.**

 


	8. Chapter 8

Hunter POV

My heart was pounding against my chest, my fingers playing with the hem of my sweater, shuffling my feet. I breathed deeply through my nose, exhaling out my between my lips. Knocking on the door, wondering if he was at the school this early. I heard a sigh from inside the room, creaking from the chair, and most likely Professor Havard feet shuffling to meet the door to see who could be bothering him.

His eyes meet mine.

"Mr. Nanna, what do you want?" He asks.

"I want to talk" I gulped.

"Come in" He gestures, I sat down in a chair in front of him, picking the skin off my hands.

"What is it?" He asks.

"I'm sorry" I whimper.

"For?" He asks, he looks at me with a stern look.

"For disappointing you and getting into fights" I state.

"Why do you think you disappointed me yesterday?" He asks, concern on his features even if he didn't want to show it.

"That I keep getting into fights?" I asked.

"Because you keep getting yourself hurt" I answer, he ruffles my hair gently.

"Sorry" I look down and whimper.

"I forgive you" He gently smiles.

**Why is my heart beating so fast, his smile is just..., his eyes only look that gentle when talking to me but why I'm nothing but a halfling. His hands felt so warm against my soft hair. What's going on?**

Eric POV

 **Finally, the day is over.** My train of thought runs back to cute little Hunter, the tears in his eyes over his actions, the way he blushed when I ruffled his hair. **Hopefully, he'll get an idea of who I am and if he remembers me soon enough.**

**Buzz**

**Buzz**

**Buzz**

I dig my hand into my pocket to find the vibrating device.

_Alucard Dracula_

**Oh, what does he want this time?** I swipe the green button, placing the cool device against my ear.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Eric. You used to be in the war correct?" He asked I felt my nerves go to shock, my hands shaking at the memories of that horrid war.

"Yes sir" I replied, gritting my teeth.

"Good, I need you to bring your equipment tomorrow and possibly for more days after that" He stated, I headed towards my closet, pulling out the wooden box that contained the weapons and uniform I used when I was a bit younger.

"Why?" I asked, fighting the urge to not throw these into a fire.

"Turn on the news channel, Mr. Havard" He ordered, I walked over to my TV, forcing myself to sit down, pressing some buttons on the small black controller before watching the woman explain what was going on.

"What we have here is a violent protest, each race protesting against each other for equal rights, riots have started in different neighbourhoods all over the community and shows no signs of stopping. Some have started shootings or using their unique powers from shifters to witches to sirens. We ask everyone to be careful on the streets and the mayor is trying to calm things down" The woman stated before it went back to the weather, I turned off the TV.

"Oh," I stated.

"Yeah, oh" He groans.

"I'll bring in everything tomorrow morning" I stated.

"Great, have a great night" He replies, hanging up the phone.

**Well, tomorrow is going to be absolute shit.**

I opened the box, my heart pounding against my chest. Sweat dripping down my skin. **I hoped to never open this box again, but I have no choice.** My hands traced over the fabric of my uniform, **does it still even fit? Well, one way to find out.** I changed out of my tight work clothes, switching them to the uniform I used in the war, placing the hood over me, pitch black with crimson red and navy blue stitching. **It still fits, I'll wear this tomorrow.** Quickly discarding the uniform, putting it up to my nose, smelling awful as I didn't want to think of touching it after the war, I place it in the wash, **Hopefully, it won't remind me of the lives I took.** I pick up my two colt twin pistols that I named "Chaos" and "Disorder", my sword that took so many lives, my chokuto.

_Sitting down on a bench, sharpening the blade in my hands. Watching others get ready for the war that would soon happen. Wills were written, letters were written, calls were sent. We were ready to fight for our human race and die if needed. I didn't have a family to go home to, no home except for a lonely one bedroom apartment in my hometown and if things went our way, I could live somewhere slightly better._

I grabbed Chaos and Disorder, taking them apart, cleaning, grabbing the ammo needed, and refilling it, grabbing gun holster, making sure it would fit, clean the dust off it, putting all my things into a bag.

I turn on the shower as if I could wash off the memories of the blood and grease off my body from the war and what could happen in the next few days or even weeks as time progresses. **I just hope that I can protect the school better than I did my own family.**

**Time Skip**

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beep**

I slam my fingers into the snooze button, making the machine go quietly. **It can't be morning already...** Regret was eating at my chest, **as much as I wanted to protect the school and the students, I did teach to get away from all of this, not run back to who I used to be. But I need to do this, people will die if I don't protect them.** I push myself from the bed, lifting the warm covers off, rubbing my hands over my face, letting my bionic eye show, I let my metal arm show for once. **Maybe the students will be happy if they know what I am, what will Hunter think?**

I put the gun holster around my waist, putting Chaos and Disorder on my hips, letting them sit against my hips, the uniform feels foreign against my skin once more. I grab the keys, locking the door, going down the stairs to ignore the looks on the elevator. Going inside my car, turning the key, pressing gently on the gas before leaving the comforts of my home.

I park fairly close to the school, grabbing my bag, putting it over my shoulder, keeping one hand on Chaos just in case and walking to my classroom. I felt all eyes on me, staring at my eye and  metal arm.

"Yes?" I asked eyebrow raised.

"Y-You're a Cyborg?" Ana asked she was the quiet wolf in the front of my class.

"No, I'm a lion" I smirk, she blushed looking down in embarrassment.

"Now you know, I'm a Cyborg but we need to have a much more serious talk of what's happening" I state, letting my arms show, my bionic eye doing little twitches as it scans everyone.

"If you haven't heard, there are violent protests happening all over the city. We all need to take precautions. All of the staff members have at least one weapon on them or have some sort of self-defense training from the war, the punishments for fighting or skipping will be harsher due to what's happening outside, we will provide rides in and out of school if needed, we are here to protect you, not fight you. Now let's get started" I explain.

I continued with my lesson, I rubbed my fingers on the barrel of Disorder, the cold metal feels, the slight grease from cleaning it last night to the best of my abilities.

"Sir?" Leah asked bird shifter, her navy blue wings with gorgeous patterns.

"Yes?" I respond.

"Did you use to fight in the war?" She asked, looking down. **She must be scared of my answer.** I sighed before looking at her.

"Yes, I was on the human side" I answered, some whispers muttered in the classroom.

"How did you turn into a Cyborg?" She asked.

"I was saved, taken to a doctor on the other side and was transformed into this" I explain, showing my metal arm fully, glaring at it. I took a quick glance at Hunter, his eyes were wide

**He figured it out.**

Hunter POV

 **I was no closer to finding my lost wings, I knew that but still, I hoped to find a way to get them back.** I picked up the daily newspaper, looking at the front line.

_Violent Protests, is this the community's end?_

_October 27th xxxx_

My jaw dropped just a bit, I put a ten dollar bill on the counter for the tip, grabbing a bottle of water on the way. I sat down at the bench, reading the paragraphs that were said, all races wanted equality but were being rejected that. I could understand the anger seeing as most saw me as a half breeder when I had no real birth parents but "Father" up in heaven who forsaken me and left me on earth to die.

I rolled up the thick wad of paper, stuffing it in my backpack before continuing the walk to the school. **I probably should have taken my bike today.**

I rush up the steps of the school and finding my spot in the front left corner, watching each and every one of my classmates finding their seats. Shawn nods at me with respect, I repeat the motion, smiling at the small cat boy that clings to him. **So cute, I wonder when that fool of a demon will realize his feelings for the boy... And if that poor kid will ever say his feelings. Well, I guess I can't talk much.** Mr.Havard walked in the classroom but it was different his arm... it's metal! And his eye is no longer covered by the eye patch that he usually wears. All of our eyes are on him, he knows and is waiting for the first response. **I know that uniform... humans were allowed to choose from a variety. He was a human from the war!**

"Yes?" He asked like he expected us to know what he was.

"Y-You're a Cyborg?" Ana asked, **she was such a gentle girl for a werewolf, poor thing cowered.**

"No, I'm a lion" He gives a playful smirk, she blushes. My own face feels like it turns crimson.

"Now you know, I'm a Cyborg but we need to have a much more serious talk of what's happening" He states, showing us his metal arm fully, it went up to his shoulder, it looked like it was battle ready. His eye twitched, it must be a high tech thing.

"If you haven't heard, there are violent protests happening all over the city. We all need to take precautions. All of the staff members have at least one weapon on them or have some sort of self-defence training from the war, the punishments for fighting or skipping will be harsher due to what's happening outside, we will provide rides in and out of school if needed, we are here to protect you, not fight you. Now let's get started" He states before starting the lesson, about how to protect ourselves and the protocol for any lockdowns and safety precautions. He was playing lightly with the barrel of his guns that were shown on his hips... **I feel like I've seen those before but why?**

"Sir?" Leah asked **she was a bird shifter, a bit snappy and ignorant but eh.**

"Did you use to fight in the war?" She asked, looking down. **I guess she knew when to back down in respect sometimes.** Professor Havard sighed, looking down with pain on his face before looking up with slight anger but not at us.

"Yes, I was on the human side" He stated, I felt my heart race. **He couldn't be the human I've been searching for, is he?** I tighten my hands up in fists, feeling my fingernails biting into my skin.

"How did you turn into a Cyborg?" She asked, her eyes were lighting up with curiosity, I leaned forward, **wanting no... Needing this answer!**

"I was saved, taken to a doctor on the other side and was transformed into this" He explains.

I **t's him! I've been looking for the human who saved me since the war but I was never able to find him or the doctor I let heal him and he's been in front of my face all this time?!** His eyes glance at me after looking at his limb with such hatred.

**He remembers me...**

**Did he always?**

**Tears well up in the corner of my eyes.**

**I finally found you.**

 


	9. Chapter 9

Jordyn POV

I nuzzled my little Alice, feeling some human skin. **When we are first born we are born as wolves and we slowly but surely phase to our human forms growing up as infants and toddlers but we grow up faster than humans, to begin with, and due to our wolf forms we have a longer life span. It will take time but Alice will eventually phase into her human form, I'll teach her when the time comes on how phasing can work. She won't be able to for a while due to the excruciating pain that comes with shifting.**

"Jordyn, you going to class?" Beth asks, standing at my door, purple circles under her eyes, her hair an absolute wreck.

"Yes, mother" I sassed, a smirk on my face.

"Shh, I can take care of Alice while you're in class" She replies, **she's been doing this a lot more lately. While I'm in class, she babysits my daughter, it does make things a bit easier but that doesn't stop me from worrying.**

"Are you sure?" I asked, petting Alice, feeling my chest tighten up.

"It's the same answer every morning, yes I can take care of your baby" She scolds lightly, I whimper, giving one last kiss on Alice's forehead.

"Just call me if you need anything" I state, lightly tapping Beth's shoulder.

"Same to you, wolfy" She grins, a small smirk on my face causing a small dimple to show. Grabbing my backpack and a bagel before running out the door.

**Time Skip**

**Still a few minutes to spare**

I go to my usual spot in the back of the class, some glancing at me when I pass them by, I give a stare back with icy eyes before they shrink back and slightly cower at my dominance. I watched Professor Havard walk in, **he's been in soldier mode since the violent protests have happened, it's why I haven't taken Alice with me since they started. I will not let any harm come to my baby girl or Beth.**

I opened up my textbook, hearing my wrists pop as I put pressure on them to get ready. I grab my pencil, writing down some notes, glancing up at the presentation when needed. **Honestly, I think it's good that the Professor showed us who he is, now we're not up all night wondering what the fuck he is. He seems more himself since he can show his bionic parts and to be honest, it was just awesome to admire. Even if I used to be human.  
**

"Okay, we are going to learn the harder truths of what happened to some creatures of our kind. Vampires, they were bitten and some were kept as slaves, some would keep human as slaves before taking their lives, almost like playing with their food." Professor explained.

All of us hastily took down notes, I could see a Vampire or two recoiling at this information, shrinking down in their seat. **Did they experience the same thing?**

"Now, Cyborgs, I was personally saved by an Angel who was on the human side during the war and when I was brought to a doctor, the eye I lost in the past before the war became this little weapon, and he amputated what was left of my arm, made something new" He reminisces, his bionic eye twitching slightly and making small mechanical noises, his arms crossed over his chest.

"We were created, a lot of us are half breeds. You could be a shifter and part cyborg" He explained, tapping the glass ball, going to the next slide.

"Sirens, mermaids, and merman. While some would sing and seduce men and women to their deaths. Soon enough they became a sport to capture, do experiments and even kill. Soon enough a law became in place that no creatures could be experimented on or harmed in any nature but unfortunately, it still happens to this day" Professor explained, some mermaids, sirens, and mermen in this class cringed, some scars on their skin showed.

"Fairies, Fae, Nymphs. They used to be captured and used for their powers, most of them went into hiding due to this but some are brave enough or stupid enough to trust us not to do that again in this community" Professor stated, the one Nymph who bullied Alex huffed, crossing his arms and pouting like a child.

"Demons, some people say, priests, for example, tried to convert demons back to humans. Demons are advanced humans whose souls are no more and their hearts as black as night. The only way known for a demon to go back to their human state is injecting them with purified human blood or if they can, pure Angel blood" Professor explained, Shawn was lightly growling a few seats to my left.

"Angels, there are Angels and Fallen Angels. They are created by God himself, with extraordinary powers and wings. Experiments were done on them if they could ever catch them without losing their lives, Fallen Angels were cast out of Heaven and down on earth, there are also beings that are Half Angel or part Fallen Angel which are very rare" He explains, my eyes wander to the being in the front, **I knew Hunter was an Angel but he had no wings and he held himself well against Shawn.**

"Now shifters, and werewolves. Unfortunately, they were imprisoned and experimented on to see if they could make more, almost an army, they were kept in cages with little food and water and used for their abilities. If you read the article on the recent one you'll know that a lot of werewolves from one pack died from the torture... Jordyn, are you okay?" Professor asked, I looked up, my claws were digging into the desk, upon the board showed the scene after we abandoned it, the scientists dead or heavily injured, corpses of our pack that we could no longer help. Tears ran down my face, my chest tightened up, it feels so suffocating! I felt myself starting to shift, screaming as the shift process began. My clothes tearing apart for my inner wolf to come out.

"Jordyn, look at me" Professor ordered, my tail went in between my legs, my back arched, my teeth bared, all I could see were the experiments being done on my kind.

"You're safe here, you're not there anymore. You were one of the wolves experimented on weren't you?" He asked, putting his metal hand out gently, I snarled viciously.

"I'll take that as a yes, your child's mother died didn't she?" He asked I looked down, fat tears rolling down my furred cheek.

"I'm gonna call your roommate, is that alright with you?" He asked, concern in his voice, I nodded. Alex ran to me with my stuff all packed, I gave him a soft lick as thanks. Not too long, Professor returned.

"Your roommate is coming to pick you up, get going" He ordered, I nodded, making my way down the hallway and to the front of the school. It didn't take long for Beth to rush up the steps, my baby in her arms.

"Jordyn! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She asked, frantic, I licked her hand.

"Let's go home" She stated, she opened the back door for me to go in the back, I jumped in, curling up. She drove us back home. When the apartment door closed, she looked at me with worry in her eyes and placed Alice on a blanket on the floor where she curled up and slept peacefully.

"Jordyn, what happened?" She asked, I walked to my room and came back with the article on what happened to me and my pack.

"Were you doing some work in your history class about this?" She asked, picking up the familiar paper, I nodded. She put the paper down beside her, hugging me, I rested my head upon her shoulder, whimpers escaping my muzzle.

"It's okay, Jordyn" She cooed, petting my warm fur, I nuzzled my wet nose into her neck.

"Ew, Jordyn. Your nose is so wet!" She exclaimed, putting a hand to her neck, I smirked, giving a cheek a wet, sloppy kiss.

"You little!" She cried out, I howled in laughter, running off.

"Get back here!" She yelled, I laughed and continued to escape from her clutches. She jumped on my back, I spin around and pinned her under my heavy wolf body.

"Oh for... Jordyn, get off me!" She exclaimed I looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, I'll stop chasing you, just get off me" She growled, I snickered before getting off.

"Mutt" She muttered, I nudged her with my nose, causing her to fall over.

"Fuck sakes" She grumbled, I laughed lightly, walking over lightly to gently carry Alice, dropping her gently in Beth's arms.

"What are you doing?" She asks, holding Alice gently, I curled up in a ball around my small... family. Beth smiles softly, leaning down and giving a soft kiss on Alice's forehead and kissing mine as well.

"I like you, too" She whispers, I put my paw on her hand.

**I think I'm falling for a Vampire...**

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Shawn POV

 **Finally, back in my old room for a while.** Since spring break started, I went back to my home in hell. Did some deals for my old man beside doing research on that scum that was still roaming the school. I **have to find him..., I can't let him touch anyone, especially Alex.** Growling lightly, slamming my fist into the cement wall, feeling the room shake slightly.

"Shawn! Quit being a teenage girl, take your anger out on a hopeless human being like a normal psychopath" Azazel scolded, smirking at my doorway

"Eat a dick!" I yelled, throwing a book at the door.

"As you wish" He replies, smirking and walking away from the entrance.

"Fucking asshole" I snarled.

"You can't talk, young prince" He sassed, I snapped my fingers.

"Shawn, you complete asshole!" Azazel yelled, demon hound pups biting his ankles.

"Hehe," I smirked, closing my door and lying down on the sofa bed.

"Oh, son!" Dad called.

 **Oh for fucks sakes, what does he want now?** I rubbed my hand over my face, snapping my fingers, I was still lying on my bed, arm over my eyes.

"Yes, father?" I asked, groaning.

"Rude, so son, it's about that little cat boy" Dad started, my claws started to come out.

"What about him?" I asked a slight growl to my voice.

"I was thinking, he'd make a beautiful slave to our newborn horde of demons, such a cute corruptible little boy, it'd take time but we could break him" Father stated. My wings expanded fully, my fangs and claws ready to fight, eyes flashing their smoky colours, grabbing my demon blade.

"You even think about harming him, Lucifer. I will gut you and use your intestines for decoration for this shitty place, don't even think about using him like that again or I'll make a game out of torturing you, imp!" I threatened, placing my blade against the gullet of his throat.

"I knew it! You're in love with the boy, aren't you?" He asked, my faced flushed to the colour of the flames trapping the victims here.

"N-No, I do not!" I stuttered, my eyes flashing back to their grey human colour. **I can't be in love, I-I'm a Demon! I don't like how their big blue eyes make me melt at their feet, how being near them makes me feel a bit human, their adorable cat form that follows me around like a lost puppy ironically. How I need to protect him from everything harmful in this world, he is pure, adorable, amazing in every way, talented with their art, he's mine to protect, wait... mine?! No no no no, I can't be... It's impossible... Am I? What? Huh?**

"Hey, lover boy" Dad called, my head snapped up to his, he was smirking.

"Azazel, you owe me fifty bucks!" He yelled.

"God damn it" He muttered, handing the money over, a lot of the demons were handing over the reward of the bets over to the winner.

"What the actual fuck! You bet on this?!" I asked, snarling at all of them.

"We were bored and you're entertaining to watch" Dad stated.

"Oh my fucking god! I'm leaving!" I yelled, snapping my fingers and sending myself back to my one bedroom apartment. My face felt hot and flushed, I rushed to my room, my wings wrapping around me.

**I can't be in love... Can I? I grabbed a nearby daisy that was a gift from Alex**

**He loves me**

**He loves me not**

**He loves me**

**He loves me not**

**He loves me**

**He loves me not**

**He loves me**

**He loves me not**

**He loves me**

**I tore the last petal, I didn't need this stupid flower to tell me... I'm in love with that cute little idiot...**

Alex POV

Grabbing my small suitcase that was filled to the brim, thrown into the back seat of my small car, **it was time for a visit to my family.** My phone vibrating against my leg, I picked it up to smile at the text.

 _Be careful-_ Shawn

 _Kay-_ Me

 _I mean it-_ Shawn

 _I know :p-_ Me

I giggled softly, _such a worry wuss._ Keeping my phone in between my thighs, turning the ignition, hearing the car purr lightly.

_Road trip... by myself!_

**_Time Skip_ **

I smiled, **I'm finally home!**

"Alex!" My siblings tackled me to the dirt, both of my siblings nuzzling against my neck. I felt my lungs desperately searching for oxygen as their weight crushed me.

"Get off of me!" I grunted, using the little strength I had to push my idiot siblings off.

"But we missed you" Annabel pouted, crossing her arms like a toddler who didn't get her way. **Honestly and they say I'm the baby of the family...** I rolled my eyes painfully.

"Yes, but I can't breathe!" I yell, Josh gets off with a smirk on his face.

"Happy?" He asks I grunted in response.

"Aww, don't be mad. You know you're our favourite baby brother" He teases, grabbing me a choke hold, messing with my hair.

"Josh! You're messing up my mane!" I cried out.

"Pfft, yeah right" He muttered, chuckling at my despair.

"Joshua Leo Ackerman, let your brother go this instant and grab his things" Ma scolded.

"Yes, Ma" He grunted, grabbing my things. Ma helped me up and dusted the dirt off me.

"Haha," Annabel teased.

"Young lady! Don't you chores to do, the cows are not gonna milk themselves" Ma scolded my sister.

"Yes, Mama" She pouted, before slowly walking to the barn.

"I missed you, Mama" I smiled, hugging her tightly, I felt her return it.

"And I missed you, my kitten" She replies, kissing my forehead.

"There's my youngest son!" Dad cried out, walking down the stairs, picking me up like I was a kitten once again.

"Dad!" I squealed, clinging to him tightly.

"Let's catch up" Dad stated.

"Kay" I responded.

"Honey, don't you have some chores to do as well?" Ma asks.

"Come on, Sweetling" Dad pouts.

"Now, John" Ma orders, I giggle as dad stomps off.

"Alex go get yourself settled and you can help me with dinner" Ma states.

"Yes, Ma" I nodded, running up the stairs to my old room where it was kept the same probably due to Ma's orders. Unpacking the bags that were thrown on my bag in a hurry on the twin sized bed.

 _Got back home safely, have to help Ma with dinner -_ Me

 _Good, TTYL -_ Shawn

I place the device into my back pocket before running back down the stairs, grabbing the apron off the hook, tying it around my waist, letting the top string lay around my neck.

"Wash your hands, dear. Your brother has some fish for us to fry up" Mom ordered gently, I nodded before doing what she asked.

"How's life at the new community?" Ma asked.

"Good, I still live in that apartment, classes are good and I made some friends" I explained.

"Do you have a job?" She asks, **saw that question coming.**

"I have a part-time job at the school library" I replied.

"What about your dream job as an animator?" She asks, I cut some fruit up, tossing them into a salad as Ma taught me.

"I'll get there, I've signed up for a few new spots so right now I'm just waiting" I explained, Ma nodded, cooking in silence till the sky turned orange and pink and my family members slowly walked in, sore and hungry.

"Aw come on, all you have to do is cook with Ma?" Josh whined.

"None of that" Ma glared, Josh pouts, I set the table with my siblings, handing out servings.

"So sis, anyone attempting to take a ride on the Alex expresses?" Josh wiggled his eyebrows.

"Joshua!" Mom gasped, my face burning red with a blush.

"What?" He asked, attempting to look innocent.

"I hate you" I muttered, putting a piece of spinach in my mouth.

"So yes?" Josh asked.

"He's just a friend" I shrugged.

"Oooh," Annabel teased.

"What are you, two years old?" I asked, throwing a grape at her, hitting her on the nose.

"What's he like sweetie?" Mom asked.

"Well, he a demon for one thing" I stated, Mom, choked on her drink, and my siblings snickered.

"A demon?" Dad asked, an eyebrow raised.

"He was raised by Lucifer when he was a human child" I explained.

"Cool" Josh stated, I gave a small smile.

"What else?" Ma asked.

"Well, he's distant from others, I've never really seen him hang around anyone else except me and his own kind. He protects me from anyone who tries to bully me, he doesn't mind that I'm a were-cat, he's a goofball and kind but don't let him hear you say that" I snickered.

"Sounds like you like him" Annabel stated.

"Of course I like him, he's my friend!" I exclaimed.

"Not like that you goof, as a boyfriend!" Josh laughed.

**Wait what...**

My face burned, my family was smirking at me.

"Even if he's a demon, he seems to make you happy so you have my blessing" Dad states, mom nods in agreement.

"And ours too" My siblings agree in unison.

I run from the table and outside, phasing into my cat form and running towards the forest.

**In love? That's crazy... well... I don't know... His eyes... His smile. He only smiles with me around... I don't think anyone else knows about him as much as I do... He's always so kind to me.. And he doesn't bully me like the rest of the school tends to do because I'm a were-cat... But a demon and a werecat. Interracial relationships aren't unheard of anymore and I don't care, I really like him... Oh shit**

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Third POV

All he felt was cold, a cloth was wrapped around his mouth like a gag, his saliva coating it, making the fabric wet. His breath quickened, making it hard to breathe through the gag. The small boy couldn't see a damn thing, due to the blindfold.

_**What the fuck is going on?!** _

He attempted to move his wrists to find them secured by rope. His heart was pounding against his chest, he tried rolling his head side to side, his ears picked up the sound of footsteps hitting the cement floor.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

"Good, you're awake" A male voice stated, he walked around the boy like a predator

"It's so much better when they scream" The man smirked, twirling a knife in his hands. Before it, all began.

At Phoenix Nightingale University

Eric Havard looks down on the attendance list and once again, Alex refused to make an appearance. Despite the tough love, he cared for his students in a protective father way but no way in hell would he admit that.

Shawn, tapping his fingers consistently on the desk, his right leg shaking. Nervous and angry energy consumed Shawn's aura. **Where is Alex?** Alex is usually at school or by the demon's side; Shawn couldn't find the small trans-boy in the city, no sign of him in the apartment, as far as anyone who knows, Alex had come back home from his trip, so the question remains: _**Where is Alex?**_

In Alucard Dracula Office

The principal had his feet rested on his desk, resting gently against his chair.

**Pop**

"Hi there" Lucifer smirked, Alucard fell out of his chair with a big thud.

"Son of a bitch!" Alucard yelled Lucifer chuckled.

"You smell like blood and death" Alucard growled, not liking the looks of this.

"Torturing souls downstairs isn't exactly a clean job" Lucifer replied, his eyes flashing a red colour.

"I only know one student that has eyes that glow a colour like that, Shawn Horonites" Alucard gasped, gritting his teeth at the realization.

Lucifer's Archangel wings showed.

"Ah, so you know my son" Lucifer smirked.

"He's the troublesome one, he's only calm around that were-cat boy... What was his name again?... Alex" Alucard replied, crossing his arms to attempt to show some dominance against the devil himself.

"Speaking of Alex, where is he?" Lucifer asked the archangel's eyes went cold, ready for business.

"If he's not in his classes than I don't fucking know" Alucard snarled, In honesty, the vampire didn't have a clue where the small werecat trans-boy was.

"Well to my knowledge, he's been missing for a week now, he's not in his apartment, nor his parents and my son has looked all over town for that boy and as far as we know, he's not even in the city" Lucifer explained, picking on the skin on his fingers.

Alucard face paled, one of his students was missing.

"You should be getting a call in three..., two..., one" Lucifer smirked, counting off his fingers

**Ring**

**Ring**

**Ring**

Alucard's phone went off at Lucifer's perfect timing, he gritted his teeth in frustration tasting blood from his last meal.

"Alucard Dracula speaking"

"Yes, this is the Sterling Constellation City Police, someone made a report on a missing student of yours" The man stated, Alucard face paled, the call ended without a hitch after giving up some information.

"Do the parent's know?" Lucifer asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the corner of the wall.

"The police are taking care of that" Alucard replied.

"Good" Lucifer replied.

"What do you want?" Alucard growled.

"The man who took the boy is someone my son has been hunting down ever since the semester started, but he's a slippery bastard, he's a shapeshifter and has a history of kidnapping, abduction, sexual assault, sex trafficking and a lot more. He transforms into whoever he kills and hides their body and lives their lives" Lucifer growled while explaining.

"What do you need from me?" Alucard asks, taking a sip of blood from his scotch glass.

"Eric Havard" Lucifer demands.

"Why him?" Alucard questions, raising an eyebrow, confused about why he would need one of his best teachers.

"Veteran Soldier of the revolutionary war, dumbass" Lucifer scoffed. Alucard leaned over and pressed the button to start up the intercom, gritting his teeth.

"Professor Havard, come to Mr.Dracula's office" 

Lucifer smirked.

"Happy now?" Alucard asked, glaring in annoyance.

"Eh," Lucifer respond, then bursting out in laughter at the vampire's growl and attempt to throw a book at him.

Eric POV

"Professor Havard to Mr.Dracula's office" The tired voice of my boss ordered.

I physically groan before I leave the class of misfits.

"I'll be back, don't fuck up" I ordered, making my way down to the office.

**What does that life sucking son of a bitch want this time?**

I knock on the door, heavily sighing as I wait for a response from my sociopathic boss.

"Get in here" Alucard called, I opened the door; my eyes went to the man smirking like a madman, my scanning operations turn on.

**Lucifer. Archangel. King of Hell. Very Powerful. Dangerous. Proceed with Caution. Slightly Sore.**

"So Eric, how's the eye?' Alucard asks, trying to relieve the thick tension in the room.

"Which one?" I asked, sarcasm dripping in my voice.

**Flashback**

"Okay today, two teachers will be sparing to teach some self-defence techniques" Alucard explained tiredly.

I stood up along with Robert Dove, my eye scans him.

**Robert Dove. Elemental Powers. Elf. Get Ready For Battle. Shapeshifting Arm Into Weapon Phase Begins Now.**

I let my mind go to the weapon I want, a serrated steel blade. My arm shifts painfully, components shifting slowly, metal bending and forging into my desired weapon. I grunt painfully when the transformation is complete and the fight begins.

His powers were his weapons, my eye helped scan his possible next move and his weak spots but of course, mine were perfectly visible.

I land a few good hits, he's bruised, blood dripping from some of the few hits I made but I can't get cocky now.

His breathing gets harder, the second his eyes lock with mine, I see fear. I feel a somewhat sadistic smile appear on my face.

"Sandstorm!" He yells the dirt on the battlefield hits my face, directly into my good eye.

**Son Of Fucking Lucifer.**

I yelled in pain, covering my damaged eye with my human hand.

"Time out!" Alucard calls out.

"And that's how you be a dick!" I yelled, the teacher flusters, a red blush on his face.

I grunt, my muscles working to get up from the ground, Alucard helped pick my body off from the dirt by my arm.

"Come on, let's get you to the doc to see how fucked you are" He muttered under his breath, dragging me by my human arm.

"Coming from the vampire" I mutter.

"I could just leave you" He responds, threatening.

"Are you a love 'em and leave 'em type?" I asked, smirking widely at my own inappropriate joke.

Then he drops me on the floor in front of the nurse's office where the doctor was.

"Fuck it, you're his problem now!" Alucard growls a blush as red as his bloodthirsty eyes.

"Worth it" I groaned, lying on the floor in pain.

"What the fuck did you do this time, Havard?" The doc asks.

"Technically it wasn't my fucking fault" I moaned in pain.

"Nurses, get him on the bed so I can see what's the damage" He ordered before a group of nurses carried my heavy body onto the creaky hospital bed, the smell of medical supplies too strong to my senses.

He took my hand away from my eye as it slowly opened in pain, he hummed in interest before taking an examination at the pain that was induced to my damaged eye.

"This isn't gonna be pretty, we need to knock him out and it's gotta be strong. Looks like you're gonna be a bit more machinery, Havard" He purred in excitement, I felt a sharp pain in my neck and my vision went black.

**Damn Doctor...**   
  
  


**Third POV**

The doctor got out his supplies, the nurses watched giggling, they watched with excitement and lust in their eyes watching him do his work. He had to copy the work he did when he made Eric's eye a glass robotic eye so it would look human but had the mechanical powers of a cyborg, he would need to cover it like the last eye to the human flesh could heal around the new bionic part of him, he created the eye with great precision and careful focus, ignoring the three bimbo nurses heavy breathing, the hum of the machines around him, the buzzing noise of the surround sound outside of the room, he couldn't mess this up. The last thing he needed was a damaged angry cyborg looking for revenge, he was lucky enough that Eric hadn't killed him but in truth, the tall cyborg needed the doctor alive, the doctor was the one who created him in the first place.

He needed to add in something new this time besides the bionic glass eye, Eric's mind wouldn't be able to take this much information in with now two bionic eyes, and a bionic arm. He was slowly turning into more a bionic creature but he was still human nonetheless. He could add in a chip through his bloodstream to create an AI so it would not completely turn his mind into goo, he rolled away on his chair to go to the computer in his office to create and convert the AI, this is going to be a wild ride for the veteran cyborg and the mad doctor wouldn't have it any other way before he injected the AI into his system.

**Now the real fun can begin...**

Eric POV

I felt my head banging, I attempt to remember the events that took place. I put my hand over my eye and feel my eye patch over it.

**Oh, this shit again...**

I couldn't help but groan at the thought of redoing the process of healing a bionic eye, my eye had healed before my teachings but I didn't want anyone knowing that I had transformed from a human to a cyborg, an abomination. With the new eye, I know I'm becoming more bionic than human but human enough. 

"Are you awake, Havard?" The doc asks, the nurses are smoking by the window, I roll my eyes at the irony. 

"No, I'm dead" I responded.

"Yeah, you'll be fine" He muttered, ripping the IV needles from my arm.

"What did you do to me this time?" I asked, groaning with what I had to get used to this time.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" He purred, smirking like the Cheshire cat from the fairy tales.

"Of course" I groaned, sitting up and going back to my apartment.

I kicked off the dress shoes, my feet aching as well as my muscles from the fight, I'm gonna punch Dove teeth out when I see him next. 

"Well, that's not very nice, is it?" A voice asked, I jumped, my arm immediately turning into a blade.

**Who the fuck is here...**

"W-Watch your language!" The voice squeaked before I felt a presence on my shoulder. I glanced and saw a small boy perched on my shoulder, the size of Tinkerbell.

"What the hell!" I yelled, tripping and falling on my back.

"Don't you know who I am?" The voice asked he sounded kind of cute.

"No" I responded, confused on who was this and if I was truly losing my mind.

"I'm your AI, my name is Caz" He smiled gleefully.

"My AI?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was created so that mind of yours wouldn't turn into goop" He giggled.

"Huh, that's..., new" I whispered.

**Flashback End**

"That little voice in your head still there?" Lucifer smirked.

"Are the bruises I left still there Luci?" I asked, smirking in pride when he blushed as red as the flames in hell.

Alucard looked at like I grew three heads, like a hydra.

"You were fucked by the devil?" He asked, his mouth gaping in surprise.

"More like I fucked him" I smirked, crossing my arms.

"Shut it, Havard!" Lucifer flustered.

"I thought it was master?" I asked, smirked widely.

"I don't need to know this" Alucard muttered, his blush showing, Lucifer's jaw was dropped.

"So why am I here? I know it wasn't for me to embarrass the submissive Satan over there" I asked, while Luci crossed his arms like a petulant child.

"As you know, Alex Ackerman has been absent from your class quite a bit this week?" Alucard asked.

"Yes, and what of it?" I asked, my eyebrow raised in questioning.

"He's gone missing" Alucard answered, I felt my face pale and anger boil inside of my soul.

"Noo, not Alex" Caz whined.

"We need you to go and find him" Alucard ordered.

"Why me?" I asked, glaring at my boss.

"Because of what you did before I hired you, Shawn will be coming with you since he knows who took him in the first place" Alucard explained.

"Who is this bastard?" I asked, growling. A file was thrown in my direction from Lucifer. I picked up the thick file before reading through the reports and taking in all the information.

"He's a bad man" Caz whimpered, I couldn't help but pity my AI and his innocence.

"Why does Shawn know him?" I ask.

"He was ordered to come from hell to assassinate him but, he's a slippery fellow and he's been a bit distracted by our little werecat student" Alucard explained.

"So it's me and Shawn going to find Alex?" I ask, they both nodded and Lucifer snapped his fingers.

**POP**

I looked around me, I was in my car with Shawn having a surprised but annoyed expression on his face.

"Son of a bitch" Shawn muttered.

"Ready to save your boyfriend?" I asked, his face immediately blushing to the shade of his eyes.

"H-He's not my boyfriend" He stuttered.

"Yeah, and I didn't fuck your father into submission" I replied.

"What the fuck!?" He yelled, his face filled with anger and disgust.

"It was a one night stand a while ago" I explained.

"B-But...huh!?" He exclaimed pure shock that his teacher and his father used to be on intimate terms.

"Now let's go save your little boyfriend" I state.

"Uh, Mr.Havard?" He asks.

"Yeah?" I respond.

"Is that the uniform you wore in the war?" He asks I look down in confusion before realizing I am wearing my uniform, Chaos and Disorder on my holster that was placed around my waist.

"Yes," I answered before we were off.

Shawn told me the directions from a locator spell he was using to find small Alex from his cat collar which only made me tease the demon boy even more despite his protests, I drove carefully and due to irony, we found ourselves at an abandoned farm.

"Why am I not surprised it's at an abandoned farm? It's always abandoned buildings" I muttered, groaning into my hands, feeling extremely inconvenienced. 

Shawn just chuckled beside me.

"You got a plan?" I ask.

"Kill him" Shawn growled, his eyes flashing red.

"That's not a plan of attack" I scolded.

"I do have a plan, attack" He growled before stalking towards the farmhouse.

"Oh for fucks sakes" I groaned before getting ready.

**Third POV**

Shawn started storming through the house, determined on finding Alex, he ran down the basement stairs to see Alex, hanging by his wrists by rope, his clothes completely torn and not hiding any curves to his slightly chubby body, blood was dripping from his plump pink lips which were swollen from biting them so hard, blood was pooling under his body but he was breathing shallowly, he was still alive despite the torture that had been done.

Shawn used his powers to undo the horrible knot done around the boy's wrists when he heard footsteps come up behind him and he punched the man behind him to see the one he has been looking for..., and he used his powers to look like his precious Alex.

"Son of a bitch" He growled, the man before him had a sick smile to his face, his eyes bloodthirsty.

"I wasn't done with my new toy yet, boy" He purred before attempting to advance to Alex.

"Get away from him!" Shawn growled his demon form appearing.

"Oh, this is going to be fun" He smirked, before attacking.

A fierce battle happened between the two, but how could Shawn hurt someone who looked like the boy he had fallen so hard for. That sick smile reminded him that his sweet Alex could never do such a deed which only fueled his anger towards the bastard who not only hurt his love but hopefully his soon to be mate. 

"S-Shawn?" Alex rasped, his voice only going to a squeak due to the screaming he had done for the past week. Shawn turned around to see Alex eyes glazed over before collapsing back into a dark deep slumber. 

**Crack.**

The monster above him took that chance to make a stab wound and break a rib with the force he did. Blood dripped out of the corners of his mouth.

"How sad you couldn't save your little boyfriend" The man snarled.

"No, but I can" Eric snarled before decapitating him, the monster head rolling on the concrete floor.

"T-Thanks" Shawn coughed, blood pouring from the wound and the corners of his mouth.

"You're welcome and we have another problem" Eric started.

"Oh, what now?" Shawn groaned, ripping the blade from his body, his demon powers healing the wounds internally and externally.

"Alex was not the only person he kept here" Eric stated.

"What?" Shawn asked, picking up Alex in bridal style despite how sore Shawn was from the fight and did his best not to look at the body that looked like his love interest.

"Let me show you" Eric nodded towards up the stairs, Shawn followed his teacher to a room.

**They were children, malnourished, filthy, orphaned, and tortured souls...**

Shawn felt sick, the children looked at them like they have never seen another creature that wasn't the monster that had killed their parents and kept the children as prisoners, slaves.

The small children shook with fear seeing the blood on them.

**God only knows what was going on in their minds.**

**What were they going to do with a whole bunch of orphaned kids..?**

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Third POV**

Four children looked at the two men who were covered in blood in fear, the taller one seemed like he was the oldest as he raced to get in front of the three younger children. He seemed to be human, no supernatural tenacities or non-human physical abnormalities. There was a little girl behind him who had to be around five years old with bright flaming red hair, pale skin, with dark green eyes and freckles adorning her round face with teal coloured scales on her skin. A siren. The six-year-old boy looked up with hair as white as snow with red streaks in them, his ocean blue eyes look up with a black slit in them like a fox, his ears pushing against his head as he bared his teeth in fear, ready to fight. The last one was an eight-year-old boy with dark black scales covering most of his skin, his eyes burgundy red with a white slit in them, big wings on his back and a tail curling around his small body, a dragon.

All of them had the same look in their eyes.

**Absolute Terror.**

"W-What do you want with us?" The human child stuttered, trying not to shake in fear.

"We're not here to hurt you" Eric calmly stated, Before dropping Chaos and Disorder and his bloody blade on the floor and kicking them away into the corner and puts his hands up.

None of them lost tension, they remained in attack mode, Shawn wasn't too sure what to do, he tortured souls, not save children or be near children for that matter.

But Eric has been near children before, he first taught small children to his dismay before working his way up to being a university teacher and babysitting kids from old friends from the big war. He knelt down on one knee trying to get close to the kid's height and seem less likely like a terrifying giant. The smaller ones recoiled in fear while the oldest stood his ground, he reached into his back pocket to take out a crumpled envelope and what seemed like a printed photo, the child took a few slow, limped slightly towards Eric, handing over an envelope with a picture.

He looked at the picture, holding his breath at what he saw. It was him and his old war friend William, he died at the hands of a dragon but Eric didn't know he had a family of his own. Eric then ripped the letter open with his metal finger before taking the wrinkled paper out that had been folded and they crumpled after years of not being opened and being shoved into the boy's back pocket.

**Eric POV**

_Dear Eric,_

_If you are reading this, then I'm dead. I gave this letter to my boy to give to you whenever the two of you meet. His mother died at childbirth and I left him with a babysitter, a shapeshifter. Yes I know I should have never trusted him with my child but I had no family or friends that weren't going into the war themselves to entrust with my boy. I just hope it was the right decision. Please if you do ever meet my son Justin, I would like for you to be the godfather and take care of my boy. I know you will be very capable of watching over my son. Thanks for all the adventures before our fate in the war._

_Sincerely,_

_William Shade_

Eric felt tears tearing up at the corner of my eyes, that bastard had kidnapped Justin when he was nothing but a clueless child and confined him in isolation with these other kids.

"You were dad's friend in the war right?" Justin asked, his eyes wandering everywhere but myself.

"Yeah I was, I'm gonna take you all out of here, you can trust me" I promised, and with those words, Justin turned around and gave a quick nod before the kids followed him. Shawn let his wings open, Alex in his arms.

"I'm going to report to my father, he can take care of Alex as well" He stated.

"Say hello to your submissive father for me" I smirked.

"Suck a... popsicle" Shawn flustered as his eyes flashed their demon colour before flying off.

I got the three younger kids into the back seat, buckling them in and doing the same for Justin, turning the key, hearing the car purr before taking off back into the direction of the city. I won't lie, the tension was thick. For all these kids knew, I was taking them away for a new hell, they didn't trust me, or trust anyone that wasn't each other. I couldn't blame them for that, these kids were taken by their families and traumatized for years, if I thought I was tired now... **God, I'm going to be dead by the time this all gets settled IF it gets settled.**

**Two Weeks Later**

It's been two weeks since I returned from killing the bastard, getting Alex home, and taking in four children into my home. I had taken the kids to the hospital which was no easy task, they had never seen another room beside the one they were in or any other room that sick bastard had taken them to, which makes me sick to my stomach. The kids screamed and wailed if separated from the other, they had to be sedated, IV's in their hands and being tested to see what problems could be seen on these kids.

Tests were taken to see if the parents were still alive, I paced back and forth, digging my nails against my scalp, nerves ticking, waiting for the results as the kids were in a forced slumber to get their energy back. They had feeding tube so they get some nutrients in them, they were malnourished, they were either rarely fed if at all, their bodies were filthy along with the scars that were given to them that had festered and got infected. That was just some of their physical issues, mentally and emotionally, they were traumatized, they had never seen another living being that wasn't each other or the shapeshifting pervert who kept them around like slaves and pets.

Justin apparently had asthma, I made sure to keep my word and decided I would be taking Justin in as my son and also the other kids. These kids were abducted before they were put into the system so there is no information of these kids even existing. He must have killed the parents after childbirth and kept the children for his own sick desires. I refused to have the other three children into the system, the human system for children sucked, I don't want to imagine these kids going through any more trauma, but with my rank, I've been able to get away with it.

The doctors needed to run some test and see what was physically wrong with these kids, but also a child psychologist that needed to see what disorders these kids have, I know for one thing that getting them even in a room alone that wasn't in their small group would be spiritually taxing.

**Time Skip**

Turns out Justin wasn't the only one with physical disabilities, Ariel was the worst of them, circumstance wise, she was paralyzed from the waist down and is mute which is irregular seeing that she was a siren. Ryu, being a dragon wasn't flying when every other dragon's his age, if there were any left were already flying when they were toddlers, taught by their guardians. Cove, the Kitsune, just had a slight limp to his leg. That was just the physical issues, they were far worse in the mental department.

Justin has PTSD, Social Anxiety, Selective Mutism, and Insomnia. I didn't want the kids on meds until they were a bit older, knowing how medication could make them worse off with the side effects. Cove has PTSD and Insomnia, so he was the best out of all the kids I have taken in since rescuing them from their abuser.

Ryu has PTSD, Social Anxiety, Selective Mutism but a slight bit more troublesome than Justin's seeing that he hardly talked which made things a bit more difficult. He also has a Paranoid Personality Disorder, Avoidant Personality Disorder, and Insomnia. It is a challenge to get Ryu to calm down. But even harder to even realize if he's having a mental breakdown or an attack or episode seeing as he wouldn't talk or let anyone know if he was going through a crisis. You have to learn his body language from the way his eyes would wander endlessly, him scratching at his skin, the shaking, the biting of his lip, and him taping his fingers or picking at the skin or tapping his foot rapidly.

Ariel has PTSD, Separation Anxiety so it's going to be hell to try to separate her from her brothers, ADHD, even though she couldn't walk, she seemed to be excited from one thing to another and wasn't able to focus on anything for too long, but she couldn't express her feelings vocally but her facial expressions told me everything. Sleep Terror Disorder, it took me a while to realize that she was having it, the heart and pulse monitor would go off like an alarm with her nearly convulsing, and sweating. She would have a look full of fear, her mouth would open like she was screaming but no sound would come out.

I opened the door to the apartment, Justin carrying Ariel in his arms despite them still being frail body wise. Cove limping his way into my home, Ryu's tail and wings dragging behind him.

"Is there a bed or couch I can put Ariel on?" Justin quietly asked, his voice shaky.

"Come with me, all of you will sleep in my bed" I answered, they looked at me in shock.

"W-Where will you be sleeping?" Cove asked.

"On the couch" I answered, looking at him with a soft smile.

"A-Are you sure?" Ryu quietly whispered.

"Yeah I will be fine, now come on, it's time we all got ready for bed" I stated.

Justin carried Ariel to my bed and laid her down, her eyes droopy, the other two kids yawning, Ryu's wings spreading as he stretched.

"Do you guys want a bath now or..?" I asked, looking at them with a caution that I wouldn't cause an episode of some kind with their anxiety levels.

"A-A bath?" Cove asked.

"Have you guys never had a bath before?" I asked, my eyes widening in shock.

All of them shaking their heads.

"Oh," I answered.

They looked down, some of them gaining a light blush to their faces, all of them looking down in shame and embarrassment.

"Would you trust me to show you?" I asked, going down on one knee, biting the inside of my cheek due to the pain.

Justin nodded along with the rest of his siblings. Justin once again swooped Ariel into his arms before all of them followed me like a line of ducklings into the bathroom. I grabbed a bottle of bubble bath, turned the water to warm, pour in the liquid as the kids had a look of amazement watching the suds form.

"Who wants to go first?" I asked Ariel raised her hand, trying to reach for the water, wiggling in Justin's arms.

I smiled before gently picking her up, her brothers left hesitantly and I started to take off her clothes carefully trying not to hurt her. I then gently put her in the water, her body shivered at the now warm feeling, her hands grabbing at the snow white bubbles, clapping her hands gently. I smiled at the innocence she still had in her soul despite her hardships. I began to wash her long, messy, red locks. A bright smile appeared on her face, dimples near the corners of her mouth. I grabbed a washcloth, putting in body wash before handing the cloth towards her, her head looks up at me with confusion in her eyes.

**Right they've never had a bath before.**

I grabbed the cloth, gently washing the cloth over her small body, scrubbing the filth from her body, I picked her up, wrapping her in a big fluffy towel, drying her hair before putting a t-shirt over her head that reached over her knees. Carrying her to the bedroom, tucking her in and washing her three older brothers who weren't as trusting as her but still looked at me for guidance if they accepted it or not was a whole other story. Soon enough they were passed out together on my bed.

A spare blanket and pillow set on the couch messy like, not caring for I was too tired to give a shit, stripping out of my clothes, quickly changing into a t-shirt and sweats before passing out on my stomach against the couch, hoping that morning wouldn't come too soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sun shined down onto my face from the balcony glass door, grunting I stubbornly turned onto my side away from the brightness.

**Oh wait I have more than just myself to look after**

Groaning I got up on my feet stretching my sore muscles before lazily walking to the kitchen to make the children some breakfast, they most likely didn't really have food and hospital food wasn't exactly the best to introduce them to our cuisine.

Bacon on the burning hot pan, making sizzling sounds. I finish whisking the third batch of pancakes, a stack of pancakes on a plate, both soft and crunchy bacon on a separate plate for the kids to choose from, a stack of eggs from Sunnyside to scrambled to over easy on another plate.

**Ariel POV**

My eyes flutter, I yawn, stretching my arms trying not to hit any of my brothers. No matter how long we have been staying with Eric, I'm not getting used to it anytime soon. I took a big sniff, smelling something good, I tugged on Justin's sleeve, trying to wake him up. He grunted, turning over and looking at my green eyes.

"What is it, Ariel? Bad dream?" He asked, his voice scratchy and tired.

I shook my head.

"What is it?" He asked, pulling me close, I pointed to the door.

"You want to go out?" He asks I nod frantically, wanting to know where that yummy smell was coming from.

"Okay, up we go" He smiles, picking me up in his arms, getting out of bed and heading outside our room as quietly as possible. He then stiffened and smelled the air.

"Is that why you wanted to be up?" He asked, looking at me with an eyebrow raised. I nodded, making grabby hands towards the scent. He chuckled before he walks barefooted towards the kitchen.

Our caregiver was making something from the metal things on what seemed to be a stove, he didn't seem to notice we were here and if he did, he wasn't showing a reaction. Pouting, I hit my hand against the marble counter, the tall man jumped a bit and looked over at me, his expression turning from surprised to amused.

"I didn't expect you to be up yet" He admitted.

"Ariel's the one who woke up first" Justin stated, poking my nose.

"Oh?" Eric asked.

"I think she smelled breakfast" Justin answered, smiling.

"Hungry?" Eric asked. I nodded, trying to reach for the food.

Both Justin and Eric chuckled, Justin put me in his lap at the table, two plates of food were on the table in front of us.

"Would you like syrup or anything on your pancakes?" Eric asked I looked up at him.

"We've never had anything like this before" Justin confessed.

"Then let's try syrup first, it's sweet" He suggested, I nodded as some gooey golden brown stuff started pouring out of the bottle and onto the pancakes, I reached out to grab it, the goo stuck to my fingers in an icky way.

"You're not supposed to eat it like that" Eric chuckled, wiping my hand with a wet but warm cloth, he then cut up my food, the pancakes looked fluffy and smelled warm like honey. Justin pierced one of the bites with his fork, putting the fluffy piece of pancake into my mouth, I melted against my big brother with a big smile on my face.

"I think she likes them" Justin smiled softly.

"Let her try some bacon" Eric offered, picking up a piece and handing it to me. I grabbed it between my fingers, giving my small hands a greasy feeling before shoving the piece into my mouth. I licked my fingers happily.

"She likes that too" Justin wiped my face with a napkin. I licked my lips, starting to get thirsty.

"Does she have a favourite drink?" Eric asked.

"She liked orange juice back at the hospital" Justin answered. A sippy cup of juice was placed in front of me, grabbing it and sucking the juice from the cup, getting fed my food all over again with a happy smile on my face.

Soon enough my two older brothers Ryu and Cove sleepily walked into the kitchen, as I attracted to the smell of pancakes and any other food that our saviour made. They began eating sleepily, as my face got even more sticky on my little plump cheeks that my brothers liked to pinch and poke every so often. I pouted when Eric started wiping my face, trying to push him away.

"I'm almost done, then you can be your fussy siren self" He chuckled, the messy plate was replaced with a blank piece of paper and some colourful markers. I smiled up at him before beginning the start of a masterpiece.

**Ryu POV**

Shifting every once in a while due to uncomfortable sitting on my tail and wings that felt like weights behind me. I felt my stomach gurgle before breathing out a bit of fire directed at my food making them crisp, licking my lips, I chomped on my newfound meal.

"Well that's new" Eric mumbled, I looked up, my eyes wandering, my tail swinging back and forth, picking at my scales on my arm.

"I-Is that a bad thing?" I asked, nervous.

"No, it's cool" He smiled at me.

No one had ever thought that my powers as a dragon were cool before that wasn't used for experimentation or when the bad man hurt me.

I gave him a small smile back.

I jumped from the chair, wiping the mess off my face onto my arm before curling up on the living room floor, my wings wrapping around me like a blanket, my tail curled around me and closed my eyes to go into slumber.

**Cove POV**

I sneezed, wiping my nose on a napkin, wiggling my small nose. I sniffed at the food in front of me before taking small bites with the help of the fork in front of me, my tails twitching every so often.

"I'm gonna get dressed for work, you guys just stay here" Eric ordered.

"What about us?" Justin asked all of us looked at him. **He wouldn't leave us alone, would he?**

"You'll be coming with me, we have a busy day" He answered, walking towards his room, I finished my breakfast, Justin taking our plates, putting them in the sink. I crawl to the chair right next to Ariel's with a smile on my face, she looks up at me with the bright smile, showing me her picture.

A drawing of all of us as a family holding hands, a house drew in the background, I gave her a thumbs up and kissed her forehead. We may only be a year apart but she would always be my baby sister, that's how we all felt about Ariel.

Eric came back out, dressed in a button up shirt, tie, dress vest, dress pants and shoes, with something around his waist with two guns. All of us backed away in fear because we don't know what they were gonna be used for. I held Ariel close to my chest despite both of us shaking at the view of the gun.

"Do you need to bring t-that ?" Justin asked, trying not to look at the guns.

"It's just in case something happens, I almost never use them unless needed, but I don't want to be unprepared if something were to happen. I will never be using these guns against you" He explained, though that really didn't make us relax. But we knew that it was his final answer before helping each other get ready and meeting our adoptive father at the door.

**Third POV**

"Where are we going Eric," Justin asked out of curiosity.

Eric looked like he was thinking of something before he looked at the group of kids before he spoke.

"Well I have this thing called work," Eric stated

All but Justin didn't know what work was, So Eric had to explain what having a job was.

"Well what I do for a job is I'm a teacher," commented Eric only getting more confused looks.

"W-what is a t-teacher Eric," Ryu asked shyly

"Well a teacher is someone who provides students with the information they need to better them self in specific studies," Eric said trying to describe what teaching is.

Eric thinks to himself about if he should take his kids to the school with him, he decides it would probably be easier to take and show them what teaching was.

"Okay, I was thinking instead of telling you what teaching was about I would bring you with me to the school," Eric stated calmly.

After they heard that the kids looked at Eric anxiously.

When Eric saw their faces he reached out and pulled them all into a hug and said in a soft voice to help try and calm them down.

"It's going to be alright, I would never let anything happen to you again because I care about all of you more than I care about myself, and if anyone tries to hurt any of you I would do everything in my power to make them pay for it, I know right now you don't really trust me but that's okay but I hope in the future you could see more than just a caregiver," Eric spoke in a caring voice

After hearing what Eric said, the kids all had tear at the edges of their eyes and didn't know what to think because they never really had someone care for them like this, So they just did the only thing that came to mind and that was hug Eric back with Justin arms wrapped around his neck and the other three were wrapped around his waist.

Eric was shocked by feeling the kids hug him back that it brought tears to his eyes and he spoke softly.

"Do you want to come with to work and see what I do for a living?" Eric asked.

Eric could feel them nod their head collectively.

Okay, he said as he leads them to the car.

**To Be Continued...**

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Third POV**

Eric walks through the familiar school hallways, usually, this was a normal occurrence. But this time, he had four children following behind him. Ariel, Justin, Cove, and Ryu observed their surroundings anxiously, they have never been outside since their rescue and recovery. Eric wanted to introduce them to the outside world slowly. But he needed to work, he had been away from work too long as it is. He couldn't just leave the kids with a babysitter, they were just starting to trust him, it didn't feel right to suddenly just dump them on a random person they don't know. So he was going to keep them by his side until they were ready to be a little more independent. But for now, they were going to start small.

Eric looked behind him, he kept doing this every so often to make sure his kids were safe and close to him, not willing to lose them. Justin's arms seemed to be shaking, he had been carrying Ariel for a while now, it was probably grating on his muscles. It was sweet in the sense, the big brother willing to do anything for his younger siblings. Eric had a small smile before going down on one knee, holding his arms out to the small siren, who forgot about her surroundings and nearly jumped from her big brother's arms and into her adoptive father's.

The students around him were even more baffled, obviously, he was very close to these children, were they his kids? Related in some way? The students around him started whispering, despite Ariel not being able to speak, that didn't mean that she wasn't self-aware, she could hear a lot better than others her age, she hid her face against Eric's chest. He looked down, seeing her tears starting to form, looking around he saw students pointing and whispering. He glared at the gossiping students, they realized they had been caught and ran away.

Yeah, that's what he thought.

Rubbing her back, he opened the door to his classroom, closing the door after his three sons were inside, looking around the classroom with awe in their eyes. Ariel refused to leave Eric's arms, digging her nails into his shirt. He had a soft smile, she would be more reliant on dependant than her brothers, for some reason she trusted him. Which was extraordinary considering her past that she was able to trust at all.

Eric now had to think where were the kids going to be doing and where would they be sitting while he was teaching his class. The front row seemed like a good place, he would be able to watch him better until he had a better place for them. But for now, it would have to do.

His three sons were wandering around in his classroom, observing every nook and cranny, his daughter still clinging herself onto him, a look of determination on her face. He took his laptop out of his bag, waiting for it to turn on before downloading and printing some sheets for the kids to practice writing, for now, he would have to get some books to try to get the kids started on learning on how to read and write.

The bell rings the kid's freeze, looking at Eric with fear in their eyes. Eric gave them a small smile, they walked to him, staying by his side.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, just sit in the first row here. I have something I want you to work on" Eric informs them. They scurry to the front row. Students start to make their way into the classroom, pausing in shock to gaze at the small, frail children in the front row, watching their teacher who had a soft smile with a little girl in his arms who had thick red locks. Eric attempted to put his daughter in a chair.

Yeah, she wasn't having that.

She dug her nails into his shirt, nearly ripping his shirt with the force she had. Eric looked down with an expression mixed between shocked and amused.

"Well, I guess you're not leaving my arms today" Eric chuckled, Ariel nodded against him. He smiled, grabbing the writing worksheets and placing them in front of his three sons, Justin more likely did this in kindergarten but that was years ago, this would help the kids.

"Justin, do you remember any of this?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, a little" He mumbled.

"Could you try and teach your brothers?" Eric asked, Justin, nodded, turning to his two brothers and whispered to them what they needed to do.

All of Eric's students had their mouths open, utterly shocked at the view of their teacher interacting to these children they have never met before. Usually, he acted like a father figure to them in a way, but that didn't mean they have ever seen their teacher be so maternal towards these children.

"What are all of you staring at?" Eric questioned, his students stumbling to quit their staring, frantically grabbing their laptops and notebooks to start the lesson.

"These are my three sons, Justin, Cove, and Ryu. This is my daughter Ariel, you even look at them wrong, there will be heavy consequences, do you understand me?" Eric growled lowly, gaining his student's attention. Mumbles of 'yes sir' were said.

"Then let's get started" Eric glared slightly.

The lesson painfully proceeded, Ariel, dozing off into her father's arms, Justin quietly teaching his brothers what he remembered in kindergarten, teaching himself and them as best as he could.

Hunter was following along with the lesson, he gazed to the front row where the children were working on worksheets with the oldest guiding them. Hunter never knew that Eric was the father, tears appeared on the corners of his eyes, a huge lump in his throat he had to swallow, trying not to cry. He knew that a small part of Eric cared and maybe even loved him, why did he never tell him he had kids? Who was the mother? Was there someone else? Questions were clouding the fallen angel's mind. He needed answers but he would have to wait until school was over.

The bell rings, signalling the end of class. Each student grabbed their things, rushing to go to their next class. Hunter patiently waited for each student to leave, taking his time putting his laptop and notebook into a bag, walking towards the man who made his heart beat like he was nothing more than a lovesick teenager in high school.

"Hunter" Eric smiled at his favourite student.

"Mr.Havard, would you mind if I talked to you after school?" He asked, trying to ignore the feeling of his hands sweating.

"Sure" Eric nodded, Hunter forced a smile before leaving the class to continue his day through painful classes.

**To Jordyn and Beth**

Over time, Jordyn's wall had crashed down with Beth by her side. Alice is currently in her toddler stage, she was mainly quiet, she hasn't spoken a word yet but if there was one thing Jordyn knew, she was a beautiful little girl. Her eyes were forever unique, one apple green eye, one crystal clear blue eye, she had midnight black fur when she phased into a wolf which she wasn't in full control of yet. She had long, wavy, black hair that seemed impossible to tame.

"Is she still not talking yet?" Beth wrapped her arms around Jordyn.

"No.." Jordyn sighs, defeated.

"She'll talk when she's ready hun" Beth kissed her temple, trying to soothe the alpha's, anxious heart.

"What if she doesn't?" Jordyn asked, her hands clenched into fists.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there" Beth whispered into her ear.

Jordyn knew that her lover was right. But that didn't stop her mind from worrying, what is wrong with her precious baby girl? She felt a presence go into her lap, Jordyn looks down to see that her daughter was sitting in her lap, looking up at the adoptive mother with big, teary, concerned eyes. Jordyn frown turned into a soft smile, gently combing her small, thin, fingers through the little one's raven hair.

"My precious, silent, pup" Jordyn muttered, Alice gave her a bright smile in return.

"Jordyn we do need to talk about something else" Beth announced, Jordyn sighed. The moment ruined.

"What is it?" Jordyn groaned.

"Don't give me attitude" Beth glared, Jordyn's eyes wandered, not wanting to gaze into her partner's stare. Alice felt the tension, running on her small legs to her bedroom with her toys in hand.

"Traitor" Jordyn grumbled, her face starting to heat up in embarrassment.

"Come on, grumpy" Beth helped Jordyn up despite the childish pout on her partner's face.

"So, what is it?" Jordyn asked, sitting on the couch next to the vampire.

"Alice is growing fast" Beth stated.

"Yeah, that's what children tend to do" Jordyn raised an eyebrow, a small smirk on her face.

"Now is not the time to be a smartass" Beth growled.

"I'm only teasing baby" Jordyn chuckled, Beth sighs in frustration but she knew she couldn't be mad at her girlfriend.

"I think it's time we put her into school" Beth declared.

Jordyn remained silent, refusing to look at her partner. Her heart was beating rapidly, she knew that Beth was right. This is the right choice, she can't keep her baby girl hidden forever and neither of them could homeschool her. It's time they put her into school, as much as the mother didn't want to.

"Jordyn, you know I'm right" Beth lied her hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, it sucks" Jordyn pouted.

"I know this isn't easy for you" Beth whispered, Jordyn, sighed heavily, tears starting to stream from her face.

"Hey, she'll be okay" Beth wiped the tears from her face.

"You can't promise that" Jordyn's voice cracked.

"Maybe I can't but she deserves a better life than what we had growing up" Beth held Jordyn close.

Beth, the life of a vampire child was not easy. She struggled to feed, a lot of her kind starved to death, her parents included. Some went feral and fed on anything they found from animals to humans, turning into monsters of themselves. There was no school for the supernatural kind, their parents tried them to educate their children but were uneducated themselves. Beth was forced to survive on her own, in her early teenage years just like Jordyn, she was in the war. Maybe not fighting, she was the nurse's assistant, that's when she realized that despite her being a vampire, this is what she wanted to do.

When the war ended, the nurse took Beth in as her own child, raised her and trained her to be a nurse just like herself. But when Beth was old enough to move out and be on her own, her adoptive mother passed away from natural causes. But that didn't make it hurt any less.

Jordyn, the life of being a werewolf pup wasn't the easiest. Her pack were always trying their best to hunt for the entire pack, fighting with others to get what they wanted. Her elder sister was born disabled, it didn't take long before she died. Jordyn was born a few years later, destined to be the next Alpha to her pack, she was trained since she was a small pup to be the Alpha her pack deserved. Until the war began when she was a young teenager, they fought like the rest but were abducted and the rest is history.

"Where's the paperwork?" Jordyn asked, biting her lip.

"On the counter" Beth answered, picking up a picture frame of her and her adoptive mother.

Jordyn rubbed Beth's shoulder, sitting next to Beth with a pen in her hands with the paperwork placed on the coffee table in front of them.

"Ready?" Beth asked, laying her head against her shoulder.

"Ready when you are, bloodsucker" Jordyn smirked.

"Not the only thing I suck" Beth replied, Jordyn's face flushed to a pure red.

**Shawn and Alex**

"Come on sweetheart, you know I was only teasing" Shawn begged his small boyfriend.

"I don't care, pouring water on me while watching Jaws isn't funny!" Alex squeaked in anger, Shawn attempted to hold in his laughter but couldn't help it.

"I hate you" Alex pouted.

"No, you don't" He replied, smirking.

"Can you guys wait for the honeymoon till after class?" Eric asked, pinching the bridge of his nose, the children giggling softly, the redhead smiling against his chest. Shawn and Alex blush in unison, sitting in their seats. Eric rolled his eyes before continuing with his lesson, holding Ariel, her hands holding one of his hands, he looked down, smiling at his small daughter. Shawn and Alex smiled at the family love between their teacher and his children.

"Aw, so cute" Alex squeaked, his hands clutching at his chest like his heart was about to burst.

"Just like you" The demon poked his cheek.

"Shut up, Shawn" Alex pouted.

"Children" Eric muttered, sighing heavily.

The lesson continued with the little banter between the flustered werecat and the teasing demon throughout the entire lesson. Eric was at his wit's end with his two idiot students.

**Ring**

**Ring**

**Ring**

"There now you two can continue with your honeymoon, now get out of my class" Eric facepalmed in frustration.

Alex blushed red, Shawn picked up Alex into his arms.

"Shawn!" Alex screamed.

"What?" He asked.

"Let me go!" He yelled.

"How about no?" Shawn asked.

"Jerk" Alex pouted.

"Kitten" He replied, leaving the school to head for the car. Alex grunted, looking away when he was placed into the passenger seat. Shawn smirked in amusement, driving to the apartment.

"You still mad at me?" Shawn asked, parking the car.

"Hmph," Alex grunted.

"What if I gave you cuddles and ice cream?" He asked, trying to cheer up his grumpy kitten.

"Disney marathon" He grumbled.

"Yeah, and a Disney marathon" He smiled in amusement.

"Carry me" Alex demanded.

"Sure thing" He replied, picking him up.

**Eric, his children, Hunter**

Eric sighed relieved, Ariel, snuggled up against him. He was grateful that the day was close to ending, but he just had one more thing he needed to deal with.

"Mr.Havard?" Hunter knocked at the doorway.

"Just close the door behind you" Eric sighed, walking over to his three sons, placing Ariel in Justin's arms.

"Just put your things into my bag over there, I'll be a few minutes, there's a tablet in my bag that your kids can use until I'm done" He ruffled the boy's hair, making them smile.

"Who are they?" Hunter asked, his arms crossed.

"The leprechauns I keep in my closet" Eric smirked, Hunter couldn't help but chuckle just a little bit.

"Are they your kids?" He asked.

"Yes, adopted or not, they're my kids" Eric replied.

"Adopted?" Hunter asked, looking at them.

"They were abducted at young ages, Justin was around four to five years old and the rest were abducted as infants after their parents were murdered, I was on a rescue mission to save Alex when he was kidnapped but we found out that serial killer was keeping these kids in isolation, torturing and doing experiments on them" Eric explained.

"Oh, father" Hunter face paled.

"What were you so worked up about?" Eric asked, his arms crossed against his chest.

"Nothing" he blushed, looking away.

"Were you jealous?" He asked.

"Of course not!" Hunter flustered.

"So yes" He responded.

"Shut up" Hunter muttered, pouting.

"You thought there was someone else, didn't you?" Eric asked Hunter looked down in shame, biting his lip, tearing up. Eric softly smiled at the flustered hybrid.

"You should know I would never play with your feelings like that, angel" Eric scolded lightly.

"I know, but I couldn't help it" Hunter whimpered, refusing to look at his crush.

"You're lucky your cute" Eric muttered, Hunter pouted in response.

"Cyborg" Hunter smiled, for once looking into Eric's eyes without flustering, the blush permanent on his face.

"Angel" Eric gently smiled back.

Hunter bit his lip, a surge of confidence sparking throughout his entire body. He grabbed the collar of Eric's shirt to finally show their true feelings for each other.

The first kiss between the stubborn-hearted, Cyborg and the sweet, charming, Angel hybrid. For once, both of them they let love into their hearts.

**Click**

They looked over to see the smiling kids faces.

Hunter flustered, blushing against Eric.

"Kids" Eric chuckled at his kid's mischievous act.

"I'm very fond of you" Hunter muttered.

"I'm very, extremely fond of you as well" Eric kissed his forehead.

**To be continued...**

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Alex and Shawn**

The interracial couple were doing their best to forget or at least deal with the trauma of the abduction and torture that took place a month ago. It took Alex a long time before he would even leave the house when he got back, reports were made, he went back home to his parents for a week before Shawn picked him up and took him back to Alex's apartment.

"Alex?" Shawn asked, looking at his partner.

"W-What?" Alex questioned, looking up at his demonic lover.

"Why don't we move in together? I'm here every night as it is" Shawn proposed.

"Sure!" Alex smiled with glee, a blush on his cheeks.

The single bed was replaced with a double sized bed, the closet was full of clothes with one side being Alex, one being Shawn and a wardrobe full of anything they couldn't fit into the closet, knick-knacks scattered, Alex's stuffed animal collection in one corner. Shawn made sure to put emergency hidden weapons around the apartment. One room was Alex art room, In the living room was a love seat, flat screen TV with a PS4 connected, desk in the corner with a laptop, pictures of their family and newfound friends.

Jordyn came over on occasion to visit Alex, they became friends being in the same classes, she treated Alex like a baby brother. Little Alice and Alex got along a lot better than others might think but if you got to know Alex you'd know how much of a child Alex was, to begin with. If Beth and Jordyn couldn't find a babysitter, Shawn and Alex looked after the quiet child. It took the two stubborn fools awhile but soon enough Jordyn and Shawn became best friends, teasing one another, or as the werewolf called it "gently bullying each other". Beth and Alex would just shake their heads in amusement as their partners.

Being away from school for two weeks was also a healing experience, Alex had scars all over his body, one being across his face. It was a constant reminder of what happened. Alex was lying down on his side, his head in Shawn's lap with _Supernatural_ flashing on TV watching the brothers along with the Angel deal with their daily shit, hunting monsters, the family business.

"Kitten?" Shawn asked.

"Hmm?" Alex sleepily answered.

"It's three in the morning" Shawn pointed out.

"Oh," Alex realized.

"Come on, you have a counsellor appointment tomorrow" Shawn urged, scooping up Alex in his arms heading towards their bedroom; Helping Alex out of his shirt, removing his binder carefully to not hurt him, massaging the red lines that formed on his torso.

"We need to get you a better binder or just get the surgery done" Shawn stated.

"With what money?" Alex asked.

"Alex, hun. I'm the son of Lucifer" Shawn reminded him.

"Oh, right" Alex realized.

"I could literally snap my fingers and it could be done," Shawn told him.

"You could?" Alex asked, lifting his hips up a little as Shawn took his bottoms off before helping him into sweatpants and a baggy _Five Nights at Freddy's_ shirt over his torso.

"Do you want me to?" Shawn asked, looking into his blue eyes.

"Maybe another day" Alex mumbled.

"Okay, here's foxy" Shawn hands the red stuffed plush to his soulmate.

"Thanks, night Shawn" Alex smiled.

"Night love" Shawn held his kitten.

That's when the night terrors began to haunt the small werecat, the night was tiring for both the demon and the cat-like creature.

"Hun, we have to get ready" Shawn whispered to Alex.

"Can't we just reschedule?" Alex groaned.

"We both know you need this, come on" Shawn picked up Alex despite his childish whines. Shawn helped wake him up in the shower, getting ready for the day, snapping his fingers and being at the counsellor office.

"I hate you" Alex glared at his lover.

"I love you too" Shawn, side hugged his kitten, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"Fuck you" He muttered, walking into the building.

"Later" He promised, Alex raised his middle finger as a silent 'fuck off'.

"Appointment for Alex Ackerman for 1:30" Alex stated, looking at the receptionist hoping that maybe the counsellor had to reschedule.

"Of course, just sit down and she'll be right there with you" She smiled.

**Damn it.**

"Hey Alex, just come with me" The counsellor smiled.

**Jordyn, Beth, and Alice**

Jordyn was dreading this day, no amount of comforting from her lover could fix that.

"Honey, it's not that bad" Beth rubbed Jordyn's shoulder.

"Hm," Jordyn grunted, willing herself not to cry on what was about to happen.

**The first day of preschool**

Jordyn unbuckled her child before setting her down on the ground despite her instinct to run back to the apartment and guard her child.

"You ready for your first-day pumpkin?" Beth asked the small child, Alice smiled widely and nodded as a response.

"Well let's go meet your teacher then" Beth smiled before the both of them held her hand guiding her to her classroom.

"Hi! I'm Mrs.Fitz" She smiled.

"I'm Beth, this is Jordyn my mate and this is our little girl Alice" Beth introduced themselves to the teacher knowing that I couldn't be bothered to say a word right now.

"She'll be well taken care of here" She smiled, Jordyn rolled her eyes before feeling a sharp pain in her side.

"Ow," Jordyn grunted before they both knelt down.

"You have fun, pumpkin?" Beth asked Alice nodded before hugging the both of them. Jordyn kissed her daughter's forehead before leaving with Beth, jumping into the car.

"Babe, are you crying?" Beth asked with an amused smile.

"No, I just have allergies" Jordyn responded.

"Jordyn I've had you tested for everything, you don't have allergies" Beth raised her eyebrow.

"Well, I do now okay?!" Jordyn cried.

"Oh, hun" Beth shook her head before wiping her mate's tears away.

"I'm gonna go make a shit load of bracelets" Jordyn sniffled.

"Okay honey you go do that" Beth smiled, dropping me off in front of the apartment.

"Have a good day at work" Jordyn mumbled.

"Always do" Beth drove away.

Jordyn grunted, closing the door, shoving her thread, pin, and scissors out before getting started on her bracelets. Her fingers work anxiously making each bracelet unique even with some charms in the middle. Pushing her hair behind her ears, soon enough a pile was forming, ignoring the sound of a door opening and closing, feeling a hand go on her shoulder.

"Hun, how long have you been at it?" Beth asked.

"Since you left" Jordyn verified.

"Well it's time to pick up Alice"

Jordyn shoved her stuff back into its proper place, and nearly running out the door.

"Then let's go! I want to go see my pup!" Jordyn screamed, Beth chuckled before locking the door and getting into the driver seat of the car.

"Why can't I drive?" Jordyn groaned.

"Because you might run over people and break over ten driving laws" Beth answered.

"Not my fault people are in the way" Jordyn muttered, Beth slapping her upside the head.

"Ow! Abuse!" Jordyn pouted.

"Oh, hush" Beth rolled her eyes, driving towards the preschool, watching her daughter's eyes light up and then she did something they never thought she would do for a while.

"Mommy! Mama!" She screamed.

Jordyn's tears flowed out of her eyes hugging her daughter close to her chest, Beth bringing them into a group hug.

"Beth she talked, she actually talked!" Jordyn screamed in joy.

"Yes Jordyn, children tend to do that so you might as well get used to it" Beth sassed.

"Mama" Alice nuzzled against Beth.

"You still have those allergies?" Beth asked.

"Who says I can't cry?" Jordyn smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jordyn threw her backpack over her shoulder, her notes and laptop jumbling a bit in the heavy backpack. Now I just need to pick up Alice, pick up some groceries, go home, cook dinner, make more bracelets.

"Been a long time, runt"

"Mother" Jordyn growled, glaring at her mother and the pack behind her mother like the mutts they were.

"So how has your life been, has that wasted abortion died yet?" Mother asked.

"Well considering I'm a better mother than you ever were, you tell me" Jordyn snarled baring her teeth.

"It's time we settled this, Alpha to Alpha. What do you think?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"I couldn't agree more" I replied, shifting myself into my wolf form, she repeated the action, both wolves circling around each other baring their fangs and snarling at one another. Tammy lunged at her daughter ready to dig her fangs into her neck, Jordyn jumped out of the war to slash her claws against her mother's face. Tammy yelped, blood dripping from the new scars.

_A little rusty, mother?_

Tammy growled at her daughter, claws slashing the other, fangs digging into each other's fur and flesh. Jordyn back arched, her wounds bleeding forming new scars on her body, her teeth bared, growls and snarls of threats escaping from her throat. Before any new attacks could happen, Eric stood in the middle, slapping Tammy away onto the ground when she attempted to lunge at her daughter again.

"Stay away from my student, Jordyn are you alright?" He asked, voice filled with concern. Jordyn nodded shaking her fur standing by his side. The pack growled at the interference.

Tammy snarled at Eric, ready to attack.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Jordyn is she your mother?" Eric questioned, Jordyn, nodded, lightly growling.

"This might have been a family matter but since you poorly decided to pick a fight on school grounds, it's been made into a school matter and if we decide to press charges, it will be made into a legal matter" Eric glared at the Alpha.

Tammy glared at the cyborg, looking back at her pack before walking away.

_This isn't over..._

_I would be disappointed if it was, mother._

"Jordyn, are you alright?" Eric asked again, going on one knee to examine to wounds on her body. Jordyn nodded before phasing back into her human form.

"Can you walk?" He asked.

"Not until some of my wounds heal which shouldn't be too long from now" Jordyn answered.

"What was that about?" Eric questioned.

"She's the Alpha of the pack, just a dick measuring contest to be honest" Jordyn answered.

"What are you going to do now?" Eric asked.

"Grab my daughter, pack our things until this gets sorted out" Jordyn replied, making up a plan in her head.

"I know a place, cabin in the woods not too far but with the right equipment, you should be able to mask your scent" Eric advised.

"My mate can help with that, I need to go" Jordyn nodded, grabbing the map to the cabin from Eric's hand.

"Take care, I'll see you in class" Eric ruffled her hair.

"Same to you" Jordyn muttered, phasing back into a wolf, her bag between her teeth, racing to her daughters preschool.

"Mommy?" Alice asked Jordyn nodded before leaning down, her daughter climbing onto her back, gripping her mother's fur tightly.

_Hold on_

Jordyn dashed towards their apartment in record speed, barging through the door in her human form, grabbing a suitcase for herself and Beth, stuffing clothes and belonging that would be needed before zipping it up.

"Got everything packed, pumpkin?" Jordyn asked, yelling.

"Ye" Alice replied, holding her _Stitch_ suitcase that was stuffed with her things.

"Good" Jordyn grabbed her a couple bags and stuffed all the food and liquids they had into them before scooping her daughter in one arm, racing down the stairs, climbing into the extra car, the pickup truck as Beth took the bus this morning.

"Mama?" Alice asked, holding her Lionheart in her arms.

"Yeah hun, we're gonna pick up Mama" Jordyn replied, starting the truck and parked near the front, picking up Alice, going to the front desk.

"I need to speak to my mate, Beth" Jordyn demanded.

"I'll call her up" Belle obeyed, picking up the phone before calling Beth.

"Bethany? Yeah, your mate Jordyn and daughter Alice are here to see you. Seems urgent" Belle explained.

"She'll be here in a few min," Belle told Jordyn and the small child.

"Thanks" I muttered, sneaking her a twenty dollar bill as a thank you.

It didn't take too long before Beth raced to her mate and adoptive daughter, looking at them with a concerned look. Her eyes widening at the wounds still not fully healed from her battle with her mother and ex-Alpha.

"What on earth happened to you?!" Beth cupped her lover's face in her hands.

"Can we speak in private" Jordyn asked.

"Of course" Beth replied, dragging her family into a private room before locking the door.

"My mother, the pack came back" Jordyn started.

"What? Your mother did this to you?" Beth asked, beginning to treat her mate's wounds, Alice playing with her Lionheart.

"I roughed her up so I'd say we're even" Jordyn muttered, Beth, slapped her upside the head.

"Jordyn, what is happening?" Beth asked.

"We need to leave for a while, there's a cabin in the woods outside of the city walls where we can be safe, we need the medication to suppress our scent so the pack can't find us. My mother wants to fight on who should be Alpha" Jordyn explains.

"Okay, I'll take a leave from work, meet me at the car" Beth kissed Jordyn's cheek, ruffling Alice's hair.

It wasn't long before Alice was buckled in her child seat, Jordyn gripping the wheel tightly, Beth raced out with a bag in her hand which was no doubt filled with extra food and some medical items just in case.

"Let's get out of here" Jordyn muttered, driving their car outside of the safety of the city walls.

"How long do you think we'll be out here?" Beth asked.

"Until this settles down and it gets solved. I need to face her" Jordyn replied.

"Honey I can't let you do that" Beth placed her hand on Jordyn's arm.

"I don't want to but it's more or less a wolf thing. I have a feeling that a good bit of the pack feel like I should be Alpha than my mother, I did set us free after all" Jordyn explained, a sad smile on her face. Alice whimpered from the back seat.

"We don't need to talk about this right now" Jordyn muttered.

"Right" Beth answered.

Jordyn drove through the rough dirt road, looking at the rather large cabin, it had lots of running room and a lake not too far away. Jordyn bit her lip, parking the car in the dirt driveway.

"This is only temporary" Jordyn kissed Beth sweetly.

"Whatever you say, hun" Beth picked up Alice, Jordyn picking up all of their things through the front door of their temporary home.

"Let's get to work" Jordyn sighed, Alice ran around the new house before finding a twin sized bed and claiming her space.

"At least she's happy" Beth sighed deeply.

"Hopefully we can be as well" Jordyn held her lover before unpacking all of their things, a queen sized bed, master bedroom next to her daughter so they wouldn't be too far away.

"Jordyn?" Beth asked.

"Hmm?" Jordyn answered, tucking the sheets, fluffing the pillows for later.

"I couldn't live if I lost you or Alice" Beth teared up. Jordyn looked up with sad puppy dog eyes, holding Beth in her arms.

"You won't have to" Jordyn whispered.

"You don't know that" Beth whimpered.

"I'm sure that we'll get through this, for better or for worse" Jordyn nuzzled her lover.

"Sounds like your proposing" Beth dug her fingers into Jordyn's shirt.

"Well, you're my mate, since the first time we made love when my rut hit. By pack law that makes you my wife kind of" Jordyn put her fingers through Beth's hair.

"It's the same with vampires" Beth replied.

"So what's the harm in making it official?" Jordyn asked, going down on one knee.

"Elizabeth Midford, where do I start, I never thought I would find a mate after my past loved was murdered and my unborn child died inside of me. It took time for my walls to come down but you've been nothing but kind and patient for the past year. I can't think of anyone else I would spend the rest of my life with. You took me and Alice in when she was a newborn and I had no plans but staying on the streets where we would have perished, you gave me a new sense of purpose, you raised Alice as if she were your own offspring. The only two people I love in my life are you and my daughter. Will you do the honour of marrying me?" Jordyn proposed Beth had tears streaming down her face, going down on her knees to kiss Jordyn.

"Yes" Beth cried, Jordyn placing the engagement ring onto her ring finger, Alice who watched the whole thing, jumped in between her parent's arms for them to hold each other in harmony.

Even if it wasn't perfect this was their story that was only just beginning

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Jordyn, Beth, Alice**

Jordyn rubbed her eyes, trying to wrap her arm around something to cuddle but feeling a cold spot from where Beth should be.

_Where on earth did she go this time?_

She pushed herself off the bed, wrapping a robe around her, not bothering with any clothes only wanting to know where her mate ran off to.

Gas... Boiling water... Earl Grey tea. Beth was using the gas stove to make herself some tea, Jordyn leaned against the wall watching Beth rub her eyes from exhaustion. Jordyn sighed quietly to herself before wrapping her arms around Beth's waist from behind.

"Can't sleep?" Jordyn asked, kissing her cheek.

"No" Beth shook her head, her eyes flashed red. She needed to hunt, they had run out of their blood supply for her but she hasn't hunted since she was a child.

"Baby, you and I both know you can't starve yourself" Jordyn whispered concerned.

"I can try" Beth answered.

"Let's go hunting" Jordyn suggested.

"We can't bring Alice" Beth snarked.

"Professor is bringing up his kids anyway, he wouldn't mind watching her if we went for the day. We know he loves Alice" Jordyn reminded her.

"Everyone loves her, she's like a puppy" Beth rolled her eyes, she always got so snippy when she hasn't fed in so long. Jordyn scowled, flicking her on the forehead.

"Okay, okay, bad choice of words" Beth grumbled.

"Have your tea and come back to bed" Jordyn kissed her lover's forehead.

"Whatever" Beth sighed, pouring her tea into a mug.

Jordyn shook her head amused, letting her robe slip off and onto the floor, crawling under the heavy blankets. It wasn't long before Beth returned and aggressively cuddled her way into Jordyn's arms.

"Comfy?" Jordyn asked, smirking.

"Yes, now shut up" Beth growled. Jordyn snorted before passing out with Beth in her arms, peaceful even if her mate was hangry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alice hugged Ariel to her chest, both of the girls were smiling widely. Alice started to sign to Ariel after watching some videos and learning how to sign with her hands to talk to those who are mute or deaf, she was smart in that way.

The parents smiled down at their daughters watching the bond form even stronger, Ariel had cried happy tears when she learned that Alice learned how to talk to her in their own private way. The boys saw Alice as a younger sister like Alice and like all baby sisters, they wanted to protect her even if she was capable of doing it. Beth stood at the distance, glaring at the wall. Her hunger getting worse by the second.

"Professor I know this is asking a lot" Jordyn bit her lip anxiously. Very few times was Alice far from her sight, the only time is when she is at preschool and even that is painful to do.

"Jordyn, we're not at school. It's Eric, I have no problem taking care of Alice. Now go take care of your mate, mutt" Eric rolled his eyes, smirking.

"Cyborg" Jordyn smirked, Eric pushed Jordyn towards her mate.

"Let's go" Jordyn wrapped her arms around her love, walking out the door.

"Shift" Beth commanded.

Jordyn's bone snapped as she shifted from her human body to her canine one. Beth ran swiftly through the forest, Jordyn by her side running through the wet, sweet, grass. The trees surrounding them, hearing every sound from the snapping of the branches underneath them to the sounds of the mockingjays. Jordyn saw her first prey, getting close to the ground, making sure to stay silent, she heard the wind rustle the leaves. She sank her teeth into the neck of the deer making a quick kill.

"Good girl" Beth praised, petting behind Jordyn's ears. A warmth went through her body, making her shiver in all the good ways.

Beth started to feed off the deer, her eyes once again flashing red while she got some of her fill but they both knew Beth needed a lot more than that.

"Eat, you're hungry too and that's fresh meat. Don't waste it" Beth ordered.

_Yes ma'am_

Jordyn's teeth ripped into the carcass, blood dripping around the two hunters. Jordyn's eyes flashed a golden colour for a second, her wolf side taking over. Blood dripped from Jordyn's fangs and around the corners of her mouth and paws.

"You ready to go?" Beth asked.

Jordyn ran off towards the deeper parts of the forest, the wind through her fur made her feel something.

_Alive_

_Free_

_Happy_

Jordyn raised her head to the sky, the sky was a clear blue, sun peeking out through the pine needles. Highlighting every detail from her fur, claws and eyes. She smelled a musky sort of scent, she stalked the scent, finding claw marks on some trees and familiar paw marks on the dirt.

_A Bear.. that should nearly fill the both of them up._

Jordyn kept herself low to the ground, Beth kept herself in the shadows never straying far from her beloved mate, her mouth dripping with want. They had to be careful or it could be fatal to the both of them especially if there is more than one. Jordyn felt the ground underneath her paws, feeling the dirt and everything around her. The air was suspenseful around them, the smell of pine and sap from the trees, the crawling of small insects, flapping of a birds wings, the pitter-patter scatters of squirrels knowing they could be an easy snack for the two predators. But these two bloodthirsty animals were hunting a certain animal species right now. Jordyn stays at the edge of the forest, watching a bear trying to catch its own meal at the raging river. The wolf shifter growled lowly keeping a close eye on her and her mate's meal. Jordyn locked eyes with her mate, a smirk on her face when she started to stalk slowly, carefully, quietly towards the black beast.

The bear turned around to see Jordyn to only roar out in pain where her claws slashed at its face, blood in its eyes losing sight. The bear going on its hind legs but that's exactly what these partners planned. Beth took out its hind legs leaving it on it's back showing all its sensitive limbs. Jordyn ripped at its flesh causing blood to pool, Beth then sank her teeth against the beast's throat trapping it, making it choke on its own blood. The wolf's tongue licked over her canine fangs impatient but knowing her mate needed this a lot more than she did. She felt her nethers quiver at the sight of her true mate taking what she needed from this creature, the blood trickling from the corner of her mouth, blood she was gulping down her throat. Jordyn growled lowly. Her rut was coming which meant it was getting close to her mating season, Jordyn was on medication to help curb her desires at first but with time, Beth asked her to stop so that the next time her rut happened she could be there to be with her fully as her mate. Jordyn would leave a mark on her that would let others know that unless you wanted to be ripped apart by this Alpha then you would leave her mate alone. Beth dropped the corpse before nodding her head letting Jordyn know it was time for her to feed. Jordyn ripped into the huge corpse only eating half of it. Little did she know was that Beth was watching her with hungry eyes, her mating time was coming up as well and she wanted nothing more but to take her mate as she was but for now she would have to wait. Jordyn lunged into the river causing Beth to look at her amused, She returned with three big rainbow trouts to feed her family.

"You ready to go home?" Beth asked Jordyn nodded before the race started to go back home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, yeah, no" Eric blocked the doorway, arms crossed against his chest.

"What?" Jordyn asked, raising her eyebrows confused.

"I'm not stupid, I can tell when mating time begins and the looks you two are giving each other are only confirming what I was analyzing" Eric explained.

"So you're not letting us in?" Beth asked a slight growl to her voice.

"I'm taking the kids with me, Alice will be safe with me" Eric stated.

"Fine" Jordyn pouted, not happy that she would be away from her pup.

"If one hair is harmed, I'm gonna store your blood to use for blood transfusions" Beth growled.

"Sure" Eric rolled his eyes.

Bringing the kids into the vehicle, Alice whining, trying to tug away from the cyborg. Jordyn scooped up her daughter, holding her tight to her chest.

"Baby girl, it's okay. Just go with Eric and have fun, he'll drop you off in a week okay?"

"O-Okay" She whimpered.

"We love you" Beth whispered to her, kissing her forehead before handing their small pup to their teacher/babysitter.

"Not. A. Hair" Beth snarled through her teeth.

"Yes, mother" Eric sassed, getting into the car before the vampire took what was left of his human blood.

**Smut Ahead**

One second the werewolf and vampire were in front of the house waving goodbye, the next Beth had wrapped her fingers around Jordyn's throat. The werewolf bit her lip, a spark in her eyes.

"Bedroom. Strip. Wait" Beth ordered.

"As you wish" Jordyn ran up the stairs.

"No time for you " _Princess Brides_ " references" Beth pinched the bridge of her nose, slightly annoyed and amused at her mate.

"There is always time for my references!" Jordyn yelled.

Beth sighed at her mate who was a complete dork no matter how serious the matter was.

Jordyn grabbed the back of her shirt before dragging it off her body, reaching behind her to unclasped her brassiere, removing the button before pulling the zipper down and let her jeans drop to the floor before kicking her feet out of the denim, dragging slowly her panties down her thighs to drop at her ankles.

Before her vampire mate could come up the stairs, she quickly grabbed a pair of her fishnet stockings that went up to her thighs before lying on the bed on her stomach, smirking. Beth walked in, her eyes glazing over her body, licking her lips wanting nothing more than to take her mate and she would, but what's sex without a little torture? Or at least for her needy mate.

"Head down. Spread your legs" Beth ordered, Jordyn gave out a little moan before complying to her wishes. Jordyn might be an independent, next to be Alpha to a pack but she was a needy submissive in the sheets.

"Good girl" Beth purred, trailing her nails gently starting at the nape of her neck, down her spine. Making shivers go down her mate's body. Beth noticed the slick between her lover's legs, smiling before trailing her finger up and down the slit.

"Soaked, that's a good girl" She growled lightly.

"Ass up" She demanded.

"Yes, my love" Jordyn replied, arching her back as her ass was now in the air in doggy position, Jordyn and Beth both chuckled at the slight bit of irony in the position considering what Jordyn's species was. Beth trailed her tongue lightly around her mate's slick pussy, teasing her. Jordyn whined and moaned into the sheets, her fists gripping the sheets tightly almost making a slight tear.

"F-Fuck" Jordyn groaned, Beth, flattening her tongue against her slit. Beth gripped Jordyn's hips, letting her tongue slip into her partner's hole. Jordyn moaned louder, biting her lip.

"Oh god," Jordyn moaned.

"No, just Elizabeth, just your Beth" Beth left soft kisses against her skin, leaving Jordyn for a few minutes. Jordyn whimpered at the lost. But stayed in her position. Beth had put a strap on around herself, before rubbing the fake cock against Jordyn's clit, the Alpha's thighs began shaking.

"Easy Sweetheart" Beth left soft kisses against her hot skin, feeling Jordyn relax a bit more. She slowly let every inch into her lover's body, feeling Jordyn's hips move against her's.

"You okay?" Beth asked, rubbing her hands on Jordyn's body. As a response, Jordyn slammed her hips against Beth's.

Beth smirked, thrusting against her lover, starting slow before going at a constant pace, faster and harder. Jordyn moaned loudly, moving along with her mate, a tight feeling in her abdomen, Beth reached her hand down to rub her clit.

"Elizabeth!" Jordyn screamed, cumming around Beth's cock, her body shaking. Beth slipped out gently, kissing her body softly and gently trying to bring Jordyn down from her high.

"Shh, you did good, relax sweetheart" Beth whispered, dragging a blanket over the both of them.

"Rest, the night is young" Beth smiled, holding Jordyn close to her.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Jordyn, the pack she would fight for, the pack she would die for.**

It was no secret to anyone that Jordyn was nothing short of protective. If anyone even looked at her family, her pack wrong. She would tear them apart. But if anyone even came within ten feet while she was in her mating season, her rut. There would be blood. She wasn't willing to hear anyone's side first, all she knew is that she needed to protect her mate and pup. Jordyn knew there would be a time where she couldn't protect them but she would deny that as long as she could.

They had just gotten through round five, Jordyn nuzzling against Beth's chest lovingly. They were completely at peace, Beth stroking her fingers through her mate's hair that was messed up, giving her a 'fucked well' kind of look. Then she picked up a scent. Werewolves, quite a few of them. Jordyn growled and immediately shifted, crashing through the door.

"Jordyn!" Beth cried out, running after her mate, also picking up the scent. The werewolves were in their wolf form as well, their posture relaxed and showing submission to the Alpha she-wolf.

_Stay away from my mate!_

_Jordyn, we aren't here to harm you or your small pack._

_Then what?!_

_Calm down and let us explain._

Beth stood beside Jordyn, petting her behind her ear. That was her weak spot and Beth knew it, Jordyn hummed, easing up.

_Your mate deserves to know, let us explain to the both of you._

_Fine._

They all shifted back into their human forms, Jordyn glared at the small group, pushing Beth behind her just in case any of them tried anything.

"Talk" Jordyn snarled.

"After you set us free from that hell, it changed your mother in a bad way. She set harsh rules and boundaries, punishing anyone that even did the slightest mistake. Our lives have been a living hell" Ralph explained.

"What do you want?" Jordyn asked.

"It's not just us who are tired of her cold and ruthless rule. We want you as our pack Alpha, we are willing to fight by your side, protect your pup and mate" Ralph explained.

"You're willing to stand by me to take down my mother?" Jordyn asked.

"That is what they just said babe" Beth muttered.

"Don't sass me" Jordyn rolled her eyes.

The wolves chuckled lightly at the slight banter between the two mates.

"How many?" Jordyn asked, crossing her arms.

"Twenty One" Ralph confirmed.

"That's more than half the pack" Jordyn muttered, surprised at the outcome.

"What do you say?" He asked.

"When do we start?" Jordyn smirked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon enough Jordyn was training with each of her new rebellion pack members on fighting but she made it clear, don't come anywhere near her mate and pup.

_FLASHBACK_

_"I need a favour" Jordyn claimed._

_"Yeah, you need a lot of those" Eric grumbled._

_"Could you not sass me?" Jordyn asked, growling lightly._

_"Could you stop being a mutt?" Eric asked, smirking._

_"There are some days that I really don't like you" Jordyn shook her head._

_"What's the favour?" Eric asked._

_"I need Alice to stay with you for a bit longer" Jordyn sternly stated._

_"Are you going to tell me why?" Eric asked, crossing his arms, standing up._

_"Will you do it or not?" Jordyn asked, gritting her teeth in annoyance._

_"Tell me why" Eric replied._

_"I'm planning on overthrowing my mother and becoming the new pack Alpha" Jordyn confessed._

_"So basically a civil war?" Eric asked, slightly amused._

_"Essentially" Jordyn answered._

_"Good luck, yes I'll watch over your precious pup._

_"Fucking better" Jordyn muttered._

_FLASHBACK END_

Beth had a worried expression on her face, a tight feeling pulling at her chest. Her muscles tensing up. If anything, she wanted Jordyn and Alice to stay with her and keep off the grid from her crazy ambition driven mother. But she knew her mate, she would go through with this and give her life if needed. Tears streamed down her cheeks, dripping down her chin and onto her pants.

Jordyn pulled Beth to her chest, gently putting her fingers through Beth's hair, gently kissing her forehead.

"I don't want you to go" Beth whimpered, digging her fingers into Jordyn's shirt, causing a small tear.

"You know I have to" Jordyn nuzzled against her mate.

"Doesn't mean I want it to happen" She sighed.

"I don't want to leave you either" Jordyn looked at her with sad eyes.

Beth knew this was a hard thing for Jordyn to do, leaving her family to save it, having to either banish her mother and her followers or kill them. It was going to be the hardest choice that Jordyn would have to make.

"Let me come with you" Beth begged, looking at her lover.

"I can't" Jordyn muttered.

"Can't or won't?" Beth snarked.

"Won't. I will not lose my mate, I refuse for that to happen" Jordyn replied, her eyes brows pinched, trying not to lose her temper.

"So you're just making this decision for me?" Beth asked, with a slight growl.

"If something happens to me, who will Alice have?" Jordyn asked.

"Me" Beth replied, looking away not wanting to admit that Jordyn was right.

"I need you to stay with Alice at Eric's" Jordyn insisted.

"Fine" Beth muttered, leaving her hold and grabbing their things.

Jordyn sighed, she didn't want to do this but she had no other choice. She needed to end things.., She needed to end them now.

"Alpha, we're ready when you are" Matthew, one of the Beta's told her.

"It's time" Jordyn growled, She ran out the door shifting into her wolf-self, her dark brown fur showing, baring her teeth and digging her claws into the dirt beneath her. She lifted her head howling, her followers howled with her. Beth had just put her things in the truck, Jordyn nudged her muzzle against her hand before giving a gentle lick.

"I love you too, come home to me baby" Beth cried, leaving on kiss on Jordyn's forehead. Jordyn nodded in response before running off into the forest.

Jordyn raced through the forest, wind against her fur, paws pounding against the dirt beneath her paws, she took a glance at her sides, her followers of every side of her. Jordyn growled, pushing through.

Jordyn stopped at a river.

_Time for a break, hunt, drink up and rest your paws. We still have a long ways to go._

Her followers looked shocked, they weren't expecting her to give them any breaks but she was the better one out of her mother. Jordyn gulped as much water as she could before nearly choking. She watched the water race beneath her, fish swimming away before she dug her fangs into one and started devouring into it, each follower had at least a couple fish to sate their hunger.

_Thomas, keep a lookout. We should all get a little rest, take turns. We'll leave at dawn._

Jordyn curled up, looking at the moon with a tear streaming down her cheek. She wasn't sure if she would live through this, for all she knows that was the last time she would see her mate and pup but she had to do this. She laid her head back down against the soft grass, passing out in seconds.

The entire night, each wolf got a restful sleep and switched turns to watch over. They all grabbed a quick bite. Jordyn howled before her small pack moved again. She caught the scent Thomas had said to look out for, Jordyn snarled before running towards it. Her mother smelled her daughter's scent. She saw Jordyn snarling towards her, teeth bared, her followers circling around the area like they were their prey.

_Well if it isn't my sweet little girl?_

_You know what I'm here for mother_

_Are you sure you're up to the task?_

_Considering that most of the pack want me as pack Alpha, yeah_

_Is this how it's going to be?_

_That's how it must be._

Tammy shifted, jumping towards her daughter, Jordyn dug her fangs into her mother's neck before throwing her out into the field. Due to numbers Jordyn's pack ripped their ways into Tammy's followers and end their lives. It was all down to Jordyn and her mother.

The two Alpha's circled around each other snarling, blood around their mouths, blood on their claws and front paws. Claws slashing into one another, new scars forming. Jordyn felt a sharp and deep pain on the left side of her face, blood dripped onto the grass, painting it red.

"Alpha!" Matthew yelled. He and the rest of the pack knew they couldn't get involved but that didn't make it any better.

Blood clouded her left eye. Jordyn lunged for her mother, dug her fangs into her throat and bit down. Her mother dropped dead to the ground. Jordyn put on paw against her mother, tears running down her face, she felt pain when her tears went against her new wounds. She didn't want it to end this way. She wanted to make things how they used to be before the experiments but there are some things you can never recover from.

"Bow down to the new Alpha!" All of her pack members bowed before her, she took a step forward before everything turned black.

"Alpha!" All of them called out.

"We need to get her to a hospital" Thomas panicked, Jordyn shifted back to her human form, Wilber grabbed a blanket from the camp draping it over their Alpha to cover her decency, carrying her all the way back into the city. They didn't take any breaks. How could they? Their Alpha was dying and all of the healers were on Tammy's side and Tammy was the main healer.

_Lena, go find Jordyn's mate and pup!_

_On it!_

Lena picked up the scent fairly easily, it was almost trained into their senses being around an Alpha who was going through a rut at the time. She shifted back into her human form, knocking on the door. A cyborg opened the door, he had a gun ready to use.

"Who are you?" He ordered.

"Is Jordyn's mate and pup here. It's urgent" Lena insisted.

"This way" He eased up, letting her in.

"Mrs. Beth and Princess Alice, I have come with news of our victory" Lena stated.

"That's great! Where's Jordyn?" Beth asked.

"Alpha was heavily wounded by her mother before she killed her, she's in the hospital now" Lena explained.

**RING RING RING**

Beth picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Beth asked.

"Beth, it's Jordyn, she was brought here by some other wolves who claim to be her pack members and you're her emergency contact number" Eli explained.

"I'll be there" Beth replied.

"I'll take my leave, I need to return to my pack" Lena shifted before running out the door. Eric's kids peeked out of their hiding places.

"Mommy?" Alice asked, looking at Beth with sad eyes.

"Yes baby, we're going to see mommy now. Go grab your things okay?" Beth kissed her daughter's forehead.

Alice raced, to grab her things and stuff them into her backpack. Beth grabbed her bags as well, shrugging on her coat.

"Thank you for everything, if you ever need me you know where to find me," Beth stated.

"Take care of your mate" Eric replied, scooping Ariel into his arms who was making grabby hands towards him.

Beth scooped up her own daughter in her arms who waved bye.

"Bye bye" Alice whispered, Ariel, waving bye back with a smile on her face.

Beth threw her things in the back of the truck, buckling in her daughter in the back seat, jumping into the front seat, driving through shortcuts to get to her lover as fast as possible, it had been a few days and she was overly worried. Parking near the front, gently getting Alice out of her seat, speed walking towards the hospital.

"Mate. Jordyn. Location. Now" Beth demanded.

"Third floor, room 306" Eli answered, typing his work onto the computer. Beth rushed through the halls. Alice tugged at her shirt.

"What my little pup?" Beth asked, smiling at her bundle of joy. Alice pointed to the gift shop

"Mommy" Alice declared.

"You want to get something for mommy?" Beth asked, Alice, nodded and squirming to get down.

"Okay wiggle worm" Beth chuckled, setting Alice on the floor. The little pup raced towards the gift shop, grabbing some snacks and a rootbeer for her mommy, seeing a soft bunny stuffie.

"You want that baby girl?" Beth asked Alice looked away.

Beth smiled before getting it off the counter, grabbing the things from her daughter's arms and bringing it to the cashier.

"Is this all for you Beth?" Riley asked.

"Yep," Beth replied, paying for all of it, scooping up Alice, giving her the stuffed bunny.

Beth held her daughter close, plastic bag in one hand full of snacks and pop for Jordyn. Racing out the door and heading towards Jordyn's room. She wasn't ready for what she saw.

Jordyn had an IV in her hand, a breathing mask over her mouth, bandages over her body and one covering one of her eyes.

"Oh my god" Beth whispered, tears starting to stream down her face.

"M-Mommy?" Alice cried.

"You must be the family" Dr.Bellwether commented.

"Yeah" Beth nods, putting Alice down who climbs onto the bed and holding her mommy's hand.

"She's lucky she was brought here quickly, we had to stitch up some wounds, she's in a medically induced coma so her body rests and heals quickly and with her being a werewolf, she shouldn't be here for long. We did have to do a blood transfusion for the blood she lost. But she should make a good and quick recovery" Dr.Bellwether smiled.

"Thank you" Beth cried, sitting next to Jordyn, putting the junk food on the side and holding her hand.

"Please come back to me, back to us" Beth cried before kissing her hand, Alice crying against her Mommy's chest before Beth picked her up and rocked her daughter gently back and forth.

"It's okay baby, Mommy will come back to us, just wait" Beth whispered, rubbing her pup's back.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

 


	17. Chapter 17

_ Hunter. _

 

**_Flashback_ **

 

Hunter felt the breeze against his face, walking with a dorky smile on his face, his cheeks warm, feeling like his heart could jump out of his chest.

 

He couldn’t believe that for a second he suddenly got the courage to show his professor how he really feels. His face flushed to a cherry red. But maybe this could be his chance for happiness…, what his mother always wanted.

 

**_Flashback end_ **

 

Hunter pushed the cart of books in front of him, humming a soft tune, picking up book after book to stack them on the stable wooden shelf, making sure each was was in its place perfectly. This was his day to day job, he worked at the library. Usually organizing through the books and assisting anyone who needed it.

 

“Just a few more to go” Hunter muttered to himself, rolling his cart to the kids section of the library, putting away the classic Disney books first, organizing through each section so it wasn’t such a mess anymore from the kids being interested in a book for a few seconds before throwing it on the floor or putting it in a weird place.

 

“Hey Angel” Eric smiled.

 

“Ah!” Hunter yelping before falling over, Ariel smiled while her brothers laughed.

 

“Scared you?” Eric asked shit-eating grin on his face. Hunter gave him a glare and a pout.

 

“Angel, you’re about as terrifying as a litter of newborn kittens” Eric stated. Hunter pouted and huffed in response.

 

“Whatever” Hunter muttered.

 

Eric smiled before helping him up, Hunter pouting while crossing his arms at his boyfriend. It had been months since he confessed his love to him, they went on quite a number of dates since then. Shawn and Alex were quite happy to babysit the kids while Eric was gone. It didn’t take long for them to go from crushing lovebirds to sickening in love boyfriends.

 

“There are some days where I don’t like you” Hunter muttered before turning to the kids who rushed into his arms for a group hug. Ariel made grabby hands towards Hunter, she was scooped up into his arms carefully.

 

“Hey, little princess” Hunter booped her nose, Ariel smiled with her body shaking with giggles that couldn’t be heard.

 

“Is it time for us to read a story?” He asked her, she nodded excitedly.

 

He grabbed The Lion and Witch and the Wardrobe, sitting down in the rocking chair, Ariel snuggled close. The boys sat in bean chairs getting comfortable where Eric went to look for more reference books for his class. Ryu had opened his backpack to take out his makeshift scarf he’s been working on for quite a while now, concentrated on his creation with the background noise of the creaking sounds of the rocking chair swaying back and forth, the slight swipe of the pages turning, the calm voice of Hunter reading to his siblings.

  
  


Ariel had fallen asleep, she was fully relaxed against Hunter who was holding her with one arm while the other was holding the book. Justin was doing his homework but occasionally looking up to listen to the story fully. Cove was fully listening with awe in his eyes. It took at least two months for the kids to even come out of their hiding spots and be anywhere near Hunter. Month three and four is when they realized he wasn’t human but a hybrid of human and Angel and learned that his wings were amputated and could no longer fly and with knowing that they started to trust him a little more. Hunter helped them with their homework, took care of Ariel with her needs, read stories to Cove and helped him one on one with doing physical activities, helping Ryu with his anxiety and doing quiet things with him, hung out with Justin and helped him with his school work and adjusting to his new school life. All of the kids were being tutored until they were ready to be put into school. Justin was going to public school and it was difficult to leave his siblings each and every time.

 

By the end, Eric had taken out books as references for his next lessons, a number of books for the kids to read and of course taking Hunter with them. Hunter was slowly leaving items in their new house, from clothes, favourite book, toothbrush, things like that. But no one was complaining if anything, they wanted Hunter to finally move in but only time could tell.

 

“So how are the kids? Since I haven’t been able to see them for a while” Hunter asked.

 

“Well Ryu got into crocheting and knitting” Eric answered.

 

“Yeah I saw that, how did that happen?” Hunter questioned.

 

**_Flashback_ **

 

Eric had decided to take Ryu on some errands to get him used to the world around him. Ryu stayed beside Eric for most of the time.

 

“Ryu, I’m just going to grab some medicine and your brother’s asthma inhaler okay?” Eric asked, ruffling his short black hair.

 

Ryu nodded.

 

Ryu noticed some old ladies knitting and crocheting and he had never seen anything like it, he slowly got closer and watched their fingers to make different patterns for their creations.

 

“Hey there little one” One of them called out, he shrunk down with his wings wrapping around himself to hide.

 

“You don’t have to be afraid darling,” the other one said smiling.

 

“You want us to teach you?” The third asked, Ryu shyly nodded before walking over and sitting down in the middle of the three of them.

 

Helga, Carol, and Loretta taught him patiently who just nodded and smiled in response as he attempted to do what they were doing, making soft grunting sounds when he made mistakes.

 

“Don’t worry dear, you’ll get the hang of it eventually” Carol cooed, patting his shoulder.

 

“What’s going on here?” Eric asked, Ryu, turned his head with a smile and showed what he was trying to create.

 

“Well that’s cool” Eric smiled.

 

“You must be his father” Loretta guessed.

 

“Yeah, I’m Eric and this is Ryu” Eric smiled, picking up Ryu who whined and tried to reach for the ladies.

 

“Aww” Helga cooed.

 

“He can always come and visit us at Oak Tree Elderly Home” Carol stated.

 

“I’ll have to bring him over sometime” Eric nodded.

 

That night Eric had bought Ryu different yarns and things for Ryu’s crafty little heart. At least Ryu found something he could enjoy, visits became frequent to the old folks home, the tutor was happy to bring him there to study.

 

**_Flashback end._ **

 

Ariel was smiling in her chair at the dining table, putting sponges into the paint making new colours and putting them on her paper making splotches in different areas, paint covering her hands, arms, and a bit of her face as she made countless creations.

 

“What are you doing princess?” Hunter asked, smiling as he rubbed her shoulder. She showed him a picture with heart splotches with scribbled letters saying “Hun-ner” and with her name scribbled on the bottom with a drawn heart.

 

“Is this for me?” Hunter asked tears in his eyes. Ariel nodded looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

 

Hunter picked her up, spinning themselves into a circle.

 

“Thank you pumpkin” Hunter smiled, Eric couldn’t help but tear up at the exchange between his boyfriend and baby girl.

  
  
  


_ To Jordyn the injured Alpha _

 

Beth couldn't help but tear up at the state of her lover, her partner, her mate. Alice was curled up on the bed next to her mother who was in a comatose state. It's been two months since she opened her eyes, the last time she saw her beautiful brown eyes with green and gold flecks in her iris. Like Beth, Alice refused to leave Jordyn's side until she could see her mother again. She was mostly healed, her cuts only leaving scars behind but they said a nerve was severed in her right hand that most likely she would be crippled and her left eye would have a scar over it and possibly leave her partially blind.

 

“Please love, if you can hear me. You need to wake up, please” Beth whimpered, tears running down her face.

 

She felt Jordyn’s hand tighten around her own, looking down at her love. Her eyes began to flutter open.

 

“Oh my god” Beth gasped, pressing the button for the nurse.

 

Jordyn was making incoherent muttering sounds, the nurse came in to see her in a dazed state. She ran off to go find the doctor.

 

“Jordyn, it's me Beth” Beth cupped her cheek with one hand.

 

“Hey.., beautiful” Jordyn coughed

 

“I thought I lost you” Beth cried.

 

“I'm here now, it's okay” Jordyn intertwines her fingers with Beth's.

 

“Mommy” Alice crawls into Jordyn's lap.

 

“Hey, there my little pup” Jordyn nuzzles against her child. Alice started crying and holding onto her mother tightly.

 

“Shh, shh baby girl, I'm here” Jordyn soothed her child, rocking her back and forth in her arms, humming You are my sunshine.

 

“You’ve always been good with her” Beth pouted playfully.

 

“You’re good with her too, and she's not even the same species as you” Jordyn retorted, Beth glared at her but it wasn’t threatening with the way she was smiling at her mate.

 

“Mommy” Alice whined, placing her hand on Jordyn’s cheek.

 

“I’m right here pumpkin” Jordyn chuckled, kissing Alice’s nose.

 

“Mama” Alice reached for Beth’s hand

 

“I’m right here, little one” Beth smiled at her adoptive daughter.

 

Jordyn gazed into Beth’s eyes showing only love and determination, they would get through this.  _ They had to. _

  
  
  
  


_ Hunter POV _

 

_ Okay everyone’s ready for bed except for Eric cause he never sleeps and survives on sass and sarcasm, Justin is sleeping, Cove is reading, Ryu is in his little nest of blankets and pillows, now time for the stubborn one of them all. Ariel. _

 

“Hey Ariel” I ruffle her hair gently, she smiles up at me in response from her artwork. 

 

“Hey sweetie, want to come with me?” Hunter asked, Ariel smiled with glee and raised her arms towards me, I pick her up easily.

 

“How about a bath?” I ask her, she smiles widely and nods, wiggling towards the bathroom. 

“Easy girl!” I chuckle at her actions. I guess it makes sense that she loves bath time. She is a siren after all. I really question how she can be so sneaky and she can go from her bedroom all the way to the tub in the bathroom.

 

_ She’s determined I’ll give her that much. Eric is a bad influence on her in a way, she’s gaining his sassy attitude which is saying something since she can’t talk. I love Eric I really do (Even though I haven’t really told him yet) but the man is the embodiment of sass. _

 

Ariel places her hand on my flushed pink cheeks, apparently trying to gain my attention. Oops.

 

“Sorry, little siren” I apologize, kissing her forehead. She pouts, I know that look she’s giving me, the “I-Want-Something-And-I-Want-It-Now” look.

 

“Okay, okay, ms. Bossy” I mumble under my breath, she sticks her tongue out at me.

 

**Yup Definitely Eric’s kid.**

 

I place her on the bathroom counter, turning on the water to the temperature she likes, pouring a generous amount of bubbles into the water, setting up her bath toys. Ariel might love taking baths but her brothers…, not so much.

 

Justin’s indifferent to baths and is getting more into showers, sitting on the tub floor while the shower sprays against while he thinks. Cove would rather get it over with so either Eric or I would brush him. Ryu avoids them like the plague, hiding, running, hissing, anything to avoid water in general, even for drinking. I can’t help but wonder if it’s because of his past and I’m really hoping I’m wrong about that.

 

Bedtime is a bit of a different story. Justin is once again indifferent to bedtime and would rather stay up for a bit longer than his younger siblings, keeping to himself in his room. Cove finds new places to hide around the house so he can sneak in a couple more chapters for whatever current book he is reading but Eric is usually able to get him to go to sleep with just a few words of comfort and pets. Ryu loves his naps and bedtime in his nest which is him curled up, surrounded by blankets and pillows. Father forbid you to move or try taking anything from his nest, Ryu will bite or claw a poor bitch or bastard. Ariel hates taking naps or settling down for bedtime, for someone who can’t walk she doesn’t like being in one place for very long, she will fight to stay up but once she’s in our arms and it’s not like we’re gonna say no to holding little Ariel.

 

Eric will deny it but he’s just a big softy for the kids…, I can’t really talk ‘cause I have the exact same problem.

 

Ariel smiles widely as I lift her up, setting her down in the tub. Her legs shifting into a beautiful mermaid tail, teal scales with some glimmer to them. But like her legs, her tail stays motionless. I blink away my tears at her disability, starting to wet her hair.

 

“Lean your head back, please?” I asked, cupping the back of her neck to help keep her balance. She leans her head back, trying to stay at least somewhat upright. Her poor arms shaking. She relaxes as the water goes through her long scarlet hair, easing her nerves.

 

It takes time, practice, and patience but it’s for Ariel and this family is willing to do anything for the happiness of this troublemaker. I’m able to wash, condition and rinse her hair easily with the help of her cooperation. I help keep her upright when using the ocean scent body wash, trying to be gentle on her healing scars. 

 

“You ready to come out?” I ask her when she starts to yawn sleepily and the water has gone cold. She nods and reaches for me sleepily. 

 

I smile, pulling the plug, she pats her hands against my chest gently. I wrap her body in a big fluffy towel that she immediately nuzzles into. Her tail turns back into her numb human legs and I get her changed back into her PJ’s.

 

“Want to see Eric?” I ask her, she nods frantically, waking up a little and giving her biggest smile.

 

Knocking on the door, I bounce her gently in my arms, she sucks on her fingers gently.

 

“Come in” Eric calls out.

 

I open the door to see Eric grading homework, grumbling under his breath about the intelligence level of my classmates which wasn’t very high apparently. A bottle of whiskey had been taken out with a glass next to him. 

 

“Someone wants to see you” I inform him, Ariel reaches for him with crocodile tears in her eyes and a pout on her lip.

 

“I’m coming, I’m coming” Eric grumbles dramatically with a smile on his face.

 

“Don’t act like she’s not your favourite” I mumble.

 

“I don’t do favourites” He replies, rocking Ariel in his arms back and forth.

 

“Yeah and Hitler was a great person” I retorted, rolling my eyes. He glared at me in response.

 

“Do you think she’ll ever be able to talk or walk?” I ask, quietly, picking at the skin around my nails.

“I don’t know but she still needs to heal physically and mentally. She could but I don’t want to get hopes up” Eric replies, putting his fingers through her hair gently. 

 

“She will when she’s ready and if she doesn’t we’ll love her anyways” I assure him, he nods in response. We both look at the little one to see her out like a light.

 

“I’ll tuck her in,” I tell him, ready to take her to bed.

 

“No, it’s my turn” Eric argues, holding her closer.

 

Here we go…

 

“What are you talking about? It’s my turn!”

 

“You had her at nap time!”

 

“That doesn’t count ‘cause you were passed out!”

 

“Yes, it does!”

 

“Why?”

 

“‘Cause I said so”

  
  


“That’s not reasoning!”

 

“Yes-”

 

Ariel pouted and hit Eric gently with a glare on her cute face, trying to be intimidating.

 

“Don’t take that tone of thought with me, young lady” Eric sternly scolds her lightly. She then reached for me.

 

“The princess has spoken!” I announce, taking her and heading towards the door.

 

“What does that make me?” He asks, crossing his arms.

 

“The Jester” I respond, leaving his study, rocking Ariel back and forth before Eric could come after me. I’m gonna regret that at some point. Ariel yawns, slowly falling back to sleep. 

 

I tuck her in, making sure she’s comfortable, kissing her forehead.

 

“Goodnight little one, sweet dreams”

 

I walk down to the (shared?) bedroom since it’s too late to go back to my cold apartment. It’s weird because no matter how much I stress bake or turn up the heat, it’s always cold but with Eric and the kids…, I’m filled with a warmth inside my heart. I curl up on the right side (Is it my side of the bed?) after changing into one of Eric’s t-shirts and briefs, hugging one of his pillows to my chest. Knowing him he won’t be in bed until much later.

  
  
  
  


**Third pov**

Cove creaks the door open after hearing the subtle thump of the door closing from Eric’s and Hunter’s room, sneaking out quietly. He had memorized which parts of the floors would creak and plopped himself down on the couch immediately reading Peter Pan, getting lost in the adventures of Peter Pan and the lost boys when he felt someone tap on his shoulder, he jumped a little from that. When he looked up he saw Eric looking at him with a smile on his face;

 

“Hope you're enjoying the book kiddo,” Eric commented to him.

 

“I a-am thanks, Eric,” Cove said still a little startled. He was hoping to be able to read a few chapters but forgot his father figure was the master of teleportation without even having that power.

Eric chuckled before saying “I’m not the one you should thank for it, you should thank Hunter for that; It’s time for bed, okay kiddo?"

“O-okay” Cove said nodded tiredly giving up on the idea of finishing the book tonight. He was a little tired…, but he didn’t have to know that.

 

“Goodnight buddy,” Eric said before heading to his office.

 

**Cove POV**

I pushed the door open gently, closing my eyes tightly at the squeaky sound of the door opening.

Ariel turns over on her side, completely buried in her blankets. I close the door, it squeaks again.

 

"Dumb door" I mutter.

 

"Dumb buttons" I grumble, my small fingers fumbling with my nice button up shirt that Eric gave me. Tossing my shirt on the floor, kicking my pants off.

 

"More dumb buttons" I pouted, clumsily buttoning up my PJ top, sliding my pastel orange bottoms on. I hug Arizona close to my chest, curling up under the blankets.

 

_ Maybe if I hide under the blankets, nothing bad will happen. _

 

I pushed the blanket over my head before closing my eyes.

 

**Dream POV**

 

_ Why is it so cold? _

 

My eyes flutter open, I'm no longer in my comfy bed but on a hard concrete floor.

 

_ Alone. _

 

_ No, no, no, no, no! _

 

_ What's happening? _

 

_ Where's my family? _

 

_ This can't be real. _

 

_ Wake up! _

 

The door slams open.

 

**_It's Him._ **

 

_ No... _

 

Tears stream down my cheeks, cold against my red, flushed cheeks.

 

_ I can't breathe. _

 

I cower and back away as far as I can from the monster, my back hitting the concrete wall. I'm cornered.

 

"You can't be real, this can't be happening" I whimpered.

 

"Miss me, Mutt?" He asked, a sick smile with blood staining his clothes and teeth.

 

I closed my eyes to only see my family dead, blood pouring from their wounds.

 

"No" I choked on my sobs.

 

"Time for some fun" He smirks.

 

I jumped awake, my claws dug into the sheets, my lungs feeling like they were about to give out. Ariel was in her bed, she's safe. It.., it was just a dream. Tears falling down my face.

 

I wrap one of the soft blankets around my shoulders, holding Arizona to my chest sniffling, limping out of the room quietly.

 

My ears twitch hearing a soft humming sound from Eric's office; the door is open just a little bit, warm light from the lamp on his desk. He's very focused on the papers in front of him. His laptop screen is very bright, it's illuminating the room.

 

"Eric?" I whimper.

 

**Eric POV**

 

_ Right, Right, Wrong, Wrong, Wrong. _

 

Marking the work from last week's class was more or less the cons of being a teacher.

 

"Eric" I hear a soft but broken voice call out for me.

 

Cove had tear stains on his face, his eyes bloodshot. Arizona clutched to his chest tightly. One of the throw blankets around his shoulders, looking just a little too big, making my heart melt on the inside.

 

His ears flat against his head.

 

**_Fuck work._ **

 

I give him a gentle smile as I walk towards him, going down on one knee and holding out my arms. He scampers towards me, jumping into my arms, bursting into tears. His claws digging into my shirt. I hold him as close as possible, rubbing his back gently.

 

"Cove, what's wrong?" I ask, sitting down on the couch, he sobs against me.

 

**_Good job Eric, he's hysterical. Take this a bit slower._ **

 

"Did you have a bad dream?" I question, he nods against my chest, sniffling.

 

"It was him, wasn't it?" I ask Cove tightens his grip against me.

 

"Shh, my little fox. No one is ever going to touch you or your siblings, I promise" I soothed him, Cove relaxes in my arms slowly.

 

**_Ten points to Gryffindor._ **

 

Okay, let's try this again. Don't fuck up Eric.

 

"Do you want to tell me what the dream was about?" I ask, he nods.

 

"I-I was back in that room, he killed all of you, he was going to experiment on me" Cove cried against me.

 

"I can't lose you" He sobs, my heart breaks for my small son.

 

"You won't lose me, if anything I'm too stubborn to die" I chuckle, he giggles softly.

 

"Do you want to sleep here tonight?" I ask him, he nods, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

 

**These kids will be the death of me I swear.**

 

Placing a pillow on the couch that he immediately nuzzles against, I tuck him in with another blanket. I kiss his forehead gently, he softly smiles.

 

"I'll be right here if you need anything, you and your brothers and sister will always be safe with me" I promise him.

 

"Thank you, I love you dad" Cove whispers.

 

"I love you too" tears streaming down my face.

 

_ It's official, my heart no longer belongs to me, it belongs to these kids. _

 

**Eric POV**

 

Stacking the marked sheets of my students work in a pile; it didn't need to be done for a few more weeks but  **fuck it.**  I look at the clock, rubbing my sore eyes.

 

_ It's two in the fucking morning, time to shut down for a bit. _ Pressing the power button on my laptop, leaving the room silent beside Cove lightly snoring.  _ It wouldn't hurt to do a little reading I suppose. _ My fingers graze across the spines of the books until a title calls out to me.

 

 **Greek Myths by Robert Graves,** _Heh I used to read it as a kid._ I flip through the first couple pages, easily getting lost in the book. Sitting down on the couch, making sure I don't wake up my little fox. He squirms against his blankets, nuzzling against his pillow.

 

I tuck a few strands of his soft snow white hair behind his ear, he scrunches up his nose.  _ So cute. _ I leaned back against the couch, fully relaxing. Once again getting lost in the pages of the book like I used to as a kid. Around chapter seven, Cove moved towards me sleepily before using my leg as a pillow. Chapter fourteen, Cove was nuzzling against me. I absentmindedly rub his back in small circular motions.

 

"Daddy?" Cove sleepily yawns, calling out for me. I feel my heart stop before beating frantically against my chest, my eyes tearing up.

 

**Eric don't cry. Don't cry. Damn it.**

 

"What is it?" I ask gently, my voice cracking due to the emotions these kids are giving me.

 

He reaches for me, setting the book down for a second before holding him close.

 

"Comfy?" I ask, he nods before falling asleep, his small hand clutching my shirt with a death grip, nuzzling against my chest, falling back asleep.

 

I couldn't help but smile at my son who finally has given me his trust. 

 

I return to my book, making sure Cove is comfortable, softly singing a song my mom would sing for me.

 

Shadows fall   
And hope has fled   
Steel your heart   
The dawn will come   
  
The night is long   
And the path is dark   
Look to the sky   
For one day soon   
The dawn will come   
  
The shepherd's lost   
And his home is far   
Keep to the stars   
The dawn will come   
  
The night is long   
And the path is dark   
Look to the sky   
For one day soon   
The dawn will come   
  
Bare your blade   
And raise it high   
Stand your ground   
The dawn will come   
  
The night is long   
And the path is dark   
Look to the sky   
For one day soon   
The dawn will come

(Song: the dawn will come by trevor morris)

 

After finishing the song, I decided it was time for bed. I start  move the pillow Cove was using, placing it behind me, carefully swing my legs onto the couch without moving him too roughly. I drape the blanket over Cove and I. Resting my eyes, falling into a dreamless slumber.

  
  



End file.
